Liberté
by Nat666
Summary: Drago veut mettre fin à ses jours. Seulement, un jeune homme va lui en empêcher. Slash DragoHarry (Et aussi une merveilleuse idée pour que ...... revienne à la vie. Spoilers tome 5 - Fic terminée - Venez jetez un coup d'oeil, ça vaut la peine.
1. Un crie dans la nuit

Liberté  
  
Chapitre premier  
  
Le crie de minuit...  
  
Sur la plus haute tour de l'immense château au nom de Pouddlard, se dressait de toute sa splendeur; un jeune homme songeur. Une légère brise nocturne mouvait doucement de court cheveux presque blancs. Des yeux pareils à la lune de ce soir, fixait une voie l'actée tout simplement enivrante. Les douze coups de minuit allaient retentir bientôt. Mais pour ce jeune homme, ses coups sonnait plus comme le glas. Oui, sa vie achevait. Il était pourtant très calme. Songeur, mais détendu.  
  
Le parapet de la tour lui arrivait au bas ventre. Il s'en approcha doucement et sensuellement. Sa démarche faisait penser à celle d'un félin. Sa cape voletait aux vents tièdes de cet automne. Il prit une grande inspiration et posa un pied sur le parapet. Il attendit quelques secondes. Il posa l'autre. Il était debout devant le vide et la mort. Il regarda en bas et ses jambes se mirent à trembler. 'Pourquoi ça' se disait-il. En bas, si bas, se trouvait le saule cogneur. Il ne pouvait pas se manquer, impossible.  
  
Il allongea les bras tel un ange déchu aux ailes d'ébènes. Il inspirait le corbeau. Seulement, personne ne le connaissait tel qu'il était réellement. Parmi les sombres plumes du corbeau vantard, se cachait le plus majestueux et le plus loyal des cygnes. Personne ne le comprenait. On croyait tous qu'il était un fils à papa gâté à souhait. Gâter à fouet serait le mot juste. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort.  
  
Il se laissa tomber vers l'avant. Le saut de l'ange était fait. Il sentit une grande secousse de vent l'atteindre de plein fouet. La tête vers le bas, il voyait le sol encore loin se rapprocher lentement. «Pourquoi!!» Cria t-il. «Je n'ai pas mérité tout ça!!» C'était un vrai calvaire. Il avait hâte que sa tête percute le sol et que tout cela finisse. Il ferma les yeux. Il avait maintenant peur de la douleur que tout cela allait provoquer...  
  
Et puis...plus rien. Il attendit un craquement sourd venant de son cou et se laissa aller...  
  
*** Qu'est-ce que c'est merde !  
  
Harry venait juste d'entendre crier. Il était maintenant assis dans son lit et prêta une oreille attentive pendant un moment.  
  
C'est 'mione Harry...Elle est toute nue. Mouais c'est bien elle. 'mione...  
  
Ron juste à côté grommelait dans son sommeil comme d'habitude. Il n'avait pas tiré les rideaux de son lit et Harry put remarquer ,grâce à la lueur de la lune, qu'une grande coulée de bave lui ornait la bouche. Et qu'une bosse s'était formée dans les draps. Harry Dut s'enfouir le poing dans la bouche pour ne pas hurler de rire. Il fallait vraiment que Ron se décide à lui avouer ses sentiments.  
  
Mais le sujet de son réveil lui fit retrouver ses sens. Il tourna la tête et les chiffres lumineux lui démontra qu'il était minuit passé. Le crie venait de dehors il en était sur. Il se leva et approcha de la fenêtre déjà entrouverte. Il prit la poignée entre ses main et l'ouvra au complète. Il enfouit la tête au dehors et se mit à fouiller du regard toute l'enceinte à sa portée de vue.  
  
Il commença vers la droite la cabane de Hagrid. Tout était éteint, il devait dormir lui aussi à cette heure. Il regarda vers la forêt interdite. Un cheval noir et amaigrit en sortie. Il se dirigeait vers le saule cogneur. Il regarda l'arbre. Les énormes branches arrondies frappaient en un grand fracas. Au milieux de ses branches et de ses feuilles il découvrit une masse informe. Il entendit crier de nouveau. Quelqu'un était emprisonner la dedans. Harry avait déjà eu une aventure émouvante avec ce saule et il s'avait que cette personne ne s'en sortirait pas indemne. Il ne croyait pas qu'il pourrait vivre.  
  
Il prit sa baguette sur sa table de chevet et prononça : -Accio éclair de feu.  
  
D'une pile de linge sale, sortie le balais. Harry s'en approcha et l'attrapa. Heureusement que la fenêtre était large. Il s'assied sur le balais et traversa celle-ci. Un vent frisquet le fit frissonner.  
  
Le cheval noir était rendu près de l'arbre. Harry se dit que la personne était peut-être déjà morte. Il ne fallait pas. Son cœur battait trop fort à son goût. Il avala péniblement et fonça.  
  
Les branches du saule battirent les vents plus férocement quand il arriva trop près. Il put voir un garçon ensanglanté et prisonnier.  
  
«Tient bon, j'arrive !.»  
  
Harry ne savait si c'était nécessaire de le réconforté. Il était très désarticulé. Et...sûrement mort.  
  
Harry se mit à chercher désespérément une source pour arrêter ce cinglé d'arbre.  
  
«Mais oui idiot ! Le nœud !»  
  
Il descendit le plus rapidement possible pour arriver aux racines. Il y vit un nœud très familier. Peter l'activait pour stopper ces branches démoniaques au temps des maraudeurs. Il s'étira le bras gauche et ramassa une pierre. Il approcha le plus possible de ce nœud et lança la pierre de toutes ses forces.  
  
Le fracas s'apaisa. Il ne restait que le murmure des feuilles secouer par la brise.  
  
Harry commença à chercher le pauvre corps.  
  
Il n'attendit pas longtemps du moins, un corps rougeâtre tomba à ses pied.  
  
«Oh non ! Ne soit pas mort, ne soit pas mort. Je t'en supplie.» Ces paroles lui rappelaient vaguement ce qui s'avait passer avec Ginny en deuxième.  
  
La robe de pauvre garçon était en loques. Ces cheveux qui semblaient blonds, étaient maintenant plein de sang. Son cou était de travers et une plaie béante lui était fait en travers du front. Le sang y giclait encore. Il s'approcha et lui toucha le bras en le brassant un peu. «Aie vieux, réveille-toi putain de merde !»  
  
La tête du blond se tourna lentement vers Harry. Celui-ci fut parcouru d'un frisson d'horreur. Les yeux de pauvre gars étaient blancs. Il n'avait plus d'iris ni de pupille. Juste blanc. Sa lui faisait penser à un zombie.  
  
Il n'eut cependant pas l'honneur de lui demander s'il allait bien. D'un mouvement d'éclair, le blond sauta sur Harry et le fit tomber sur le sol. Harry chercha précipitamment sa baguette dans sa poche. Elle n'y était pas. Le blond était sur lui et semblaient affamés. Il avait les lèvres retroussés qui laissait voir des canines fines, courtes, mais aiguisées.  
  
'Un vampire ?' Se dit-il.  
  
Harry eut sa réponse bien assez vite. Le blond pencha la tête vers le cou d'Harry. Il entra doucement ses crocs et but. Harry essayait tant bien que mal de le repousser. Sans espoir. Une douleur lacérante le fit crier. Il s'entait son sang lui être retirés très rapidement. Sa vue s'embrouilla. Il réussit quand même à dire quelques avant de s'évanouir. «C'est comme ça que tu me remercie.»  
  
Fin du chapitre :o)  
  
Là je sais pas si vous avez aimez, mais faites le moi savoir. REVIEW- Si j'en ai assez je vais continuer. (Soyez généreux c'est ma première fic) 


	2. Sauté

(Aucun personnages ne m'appartient. J'aimerais bien que Drago soit à moi, mais ils sont tous à J.K Rowling.) :o(  
  
Chapitre 2  
  
Sauter...  
  
Une lumière floue et des murmures insaisissables... Des yeux lunaires venaient de s'ouvrirent. Une colère incontrôlable lui surgit de ses tripes quand il vue qu'il était à l'infirmerie. Il entendait, l'autre côté de la porte, des gens qui discutaient. Il n'avait presque plus mal. Il hoqueta un rire sans joie.  
  
-«Même pas capable de me tuer, soupira Drago, je ne suis qu'un bon à rien.»  
  
-«Mouais t'a raison.» Une voix douce lui répondit.  
  
D'un mouvement brusque, Drago s'assied sur son lit et tourna la tête vers son interlocuteur. Harry était aussi assis. Juste le lit d'à côté. Il avait un bandage mince autour du cou. De grandes cernes lui gâchait ses beaux yeux. Il affichait un sourire démoniaque sur ses lèvres. Il était tellement mignon.  
  
-«Qu'est-ce que tu viens de me dire Potter ?» Drago venait juste de remettre son masque de corbeau. La cygne s'était envolé en même temps que l'aube.  
  
-«Je viens de te dire que tu n'es qu'un bon à rien. Je te sauf la vie et tu me saute à la gorge.»  
  
'Oh, si se n'était que moi Harry, je te sauterais tout court' Les yeux de Drago s'agrandirent. Depuis un bout de temps, il ne cessait de penser à des choses de se genre. Il n'en revenait pas.  
  
Harry se mit à rire. Il rigolait comme un cinglé et se frappait la cuisse de son poing.  
  
-«Qu'est-ce que tu as espèce de cinglé. Ta cicatrice à des nouveaux effets sur ta cervelle ?.» Harry ignora Drago et rit de plus belle. Drago, quant à lui, se recoucha. Il valait mieux l'ignorer. Il ne voulait pas que Harry lui demande pourquoi il s'était emmêler dans les branches de se saule.  
  
-«HARRY ! !» S'écria une voix d'une jeune femme.  
  
Le blond était désespérer. Granger maintenant. Il vit une masse de cheveux bruns ondulés courir jusqu'au lit du brun. Elle l'étreignit fortement. La belette arriva sur ses talons.  
  
-«Mouais Harry, dit-il, pomfresh disait que t'était mal au point. N'importe quoi pour sécher les cours de Rogue hein ?»  
  
Pendant que Granger l'étreignait fortement, Harry, versait des larmes tellement qu'il riait. Il n'avait plus l'air malade. La sang de bourbe cessa ses câlins et regarda Harry.  
  
-«Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu as.» Demanda Hermione toute confuse.  
  
-«C'est Malfoy, réussit-il à articuler, IL VEUT ME SAUTER.»  
  
Drago n'était plus qu'un fantôme. Il était plus blanc que jamais. Harry avait compris ce qu'il avait penser. Penser, pas dit à haute voix, putain de merde. Il était très ennuyer. Il remonta les couvertures au-dessus de sa tête et fit mine de dormir.  
  
-«QUOI ! ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte enfin ?» Demanda Hermione toute confuse.  
  
Harry n'eut seulement pas le temps de répondre, Si, du moins, il en aurait été capable. Le professeur Dumbledor et le professeur Rogue entrèrent.  
  
-«S'il vous plaît Miss Granger et monsieur Weasley, voudriez vous sortir, nous avons affaires avec nos deux malades.  
  
Drago ressortit de ses couvertures.  
  
Granger et Weasley acquiescèrent nonchalamment et partirent. Albus regarda Harry de ses yeux électrisants. Derrière ses lunette en demi-lune il avait un regard espiègle.  
  
-«Je crois, monsieur Potter, que vous avez été justement remercier.» Dit-il en souriant.  
  
Le sourire béant d'Harry s'effaça. Il fronça les sourcils et répondit au directeur : -«Il m'a presque tué !»  
  
Le professeur Rogue s'approcha alors de Drago. Ses yeux s'abaissèrent vers la fissure qu'il avait au front. Il s'assied sur le lit.  
  
-«Je crois que vous avez des choses à nous raconter monsieur Malfoy. Ai-je raison ?» De son ton doucereux, le maître des potion avait parler très lament à Drago. Rogue le prenait comme son fils et n'acceptait pas qui lui arrive quelque chose.  
  
-«Je n'ai rien à raconter.» Lui répondit le blond. -«Je ne vous croit pas, mais se n'ait pas grâve. Nous somme venus ici pour parler de ta réaction envers Harry. -«Qu'est-ce que vous savez de ma réaction, nous n'êtes pas dans ma peau !»  
  
Le maître ignora Drago et riva ses yeux vers le brun en restant assis.  
  
-«C'est exact Harry, continua Albus, il t'a presque tué. Mais tu as sûrement pu remarquer que monsieur Malfoy est un vampire.»  
  
Il acquiesça.  
  
«Monsieur Malfoy, s'est emmêler dans ce saule – nous ne savons pas comment- et s'est gravement blessé. Il a beaucoup perdu de sang. Et un vampire a besoin de sang, comme tout autre être humain, mais se n'est pas exactement identique avec eux. Il a tomber dans une sorte d'état second. Son animal intérieur voulait se guérir à tout prix. Il t'a vu et a sauté sur l'occasion.»  
  
Harry se remit à rire en entendant «sauté».  
  
-«Il n'a rien de drôle la dedans, grogna Rogue, vous allez devenir un vampire à votre tour. Et cela ne va pas se passer sans douleur.»  
  
-«Et comment vous savez tout ça, lança Drago.»  
  
Rogue lui expliqua donc qu'il avait été inconscient toute la nuit. Pomfresh l'avait examiner et avait remarquer que Drago s'était guérie en seulement 2 heures. Elle avait fait quelques tests et en avait conclue qu'il était un vampire. Rogue avait ajouté, qu'il connaissait bien les vampires et qu'il connaissait parfaitement la raison de cette attaque envers Potter.  
  
-«Par conséquent monsieur Malfoy, Albus s'était retourné vers lui, vous allez vous occuper de monsieur potter pendant toute la phase de sa transformation. Nous allons vous prêter une chambre pour vous deux et...» Le directeur n'eut pas le temps de finir. Drago le coupa.  
  
-«Mais la phase dure trois cycles complets...» -«De pleine lune, finit Rogue, nous le savons parfaitement. Vous n'aviez qu'à ne pas vous faire attaquer pas ce saule.»  
  
Le blond se fit tout petit dans son lit et si tue.  
  
Par après, les deux professeurs partirent sans oublier de leur dire qu'il reviendrait pour leur montrer la nouvelle chambre.  
  
Drago avait les bras croisés et boudait comme un enfant.  
  
-«Tu es mignon quand tu boude, lui dit Harry.» Le brun ne voulait pas vraiment dire cela mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher.  
  
-«Qu'est-ce que tu vient de dire saint fifon!»  
  
Ces mots blessèrent Harry mais il se défendit tout de même : -«Ai c'est pas moi qui veut SAUTÉ un gars alors ferme là.»  
  
Plus un mot...Les deux boudaient à présent chacun dans leur coin de lit. Deux minutes de suplicent passèrent...Harry se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas rigoler. Puis...les deux se mirent à rire jusqu'à ce que des larmes leurs coulent le long des joues.  
  
Fin du deuxième chapitre. Désoler pour ceux qui veulent m'envoyer des reviews et qui ne peuvent pas. J'ai de la misère avec ce maudit site en anglais. Je suis aussi bilingue qu'un chihuahua. 


	3. Larmes de joie changées en larmes de pei...

Bon, et bien, pour répondre aux questions de plusieurs d'entre vous; j'ai l'intention d'envoyer un chapitre à chaque deux ou trois jours. Mais ça peut changer, parce que je suis en pleine période de tests à l'école. Je fais de mon mieux.  
  
Et merci pour les reviews, sa m'encourage beaucoup.  
  
Chapitre 3  
  
Larmes de joies changées en larmes de peine  
  
Harry venait de se réveiller. Il avait dormi presque toute la journée. Le soleil s'était déjà camouflé derrière les montagnes et une lueur orangée planait dans l'infirmerie.  
  
Après avoir rient comme des fous, Harry se souvenait qu'ils s'étaient assoupis tous les deux. Lui et son meilleur ennemi. Il s'étira le cou pour voir s'il était encore là. Il eût un pincement au cœur quand il s'aperçut que les draps étaient désordonnés, mais sans Drago...Il se souvenait aussi, quand il avait eu cette conversation avec les deux professeurs. Drago était assit là, les cheveux sans gel (Depuis bientôt deux ans il avait cesser de ce gommier les cheveux ainsi.), des mèches lui tombaient dans le visage et ses canines dépassaient légèrement de ses lèvres. Il était tellement...mignon.  
  
Il décida de se rhabiller. Ses vêtements avaient été déposés sur la table de chevet. Il les enfila et s'approcha de la porte pour partir.  
  
-Où pensez-vous aller monsieur Potter ?» Dit d'un ton autoritaire madame Pomfresh.  
  
-Euh...Et bien...Je vais mieux et je...  
  
-Oh que non, vous ne partez pas !  
  
-Mais je...insista-t-il.  
  
-Puis-je vous l'emprunter quand même Pompom ? Le professeur Dumbledor venait d'arriver. Pomfresh secoua positivement la tête mais elle semblait choquée.  
  
Le professeur se retourna en disant à Harry de le suivre.  
  
Il marchèrent ensuite très longtemps. Ils montèrent une panoplie de marches. Il marchèrent et marchèrent, d'étage en étage. Albus ne dit pas un mot. Son regars était sévère. Harry commençait à s'inquiéter. Il continuèrent ainsi, en passant même par la tour de trelawney.  
  
Et enfin ils arrivèrent devant une porte. Sur celle-ci il était inscrit en lettres lumineuses et dorées : Interdiction d'entré. Le professeur passa tout de même la porte. Derrière elle...il n'avait rien...le vide. Harry regarda vers le bas. Il n'y avait que de la brume très sombre. On ne voyait pas le fond. Dumbledor avança néanmoins. Son pied s'avança dans le vide et un bruit se fit entendre. Il avança l'autre et il était présent entrain de planer au-dessus du vide.  
  
-N'ai pas peur Harry, ce n'est juste qu'une escalier translucide.  
  
'Ha, bien oui, c'est tout à fait évident' se dit-il. Encore une fois, les deux recommencèrent à avancer. Il montèrent l'escalier et au bout, se dessinait une autre porte. Elle était dorée pareils aux célestes portes du paradis. Le seul détail, c'est qu'il avait aux contours, des serpents argentés.  
  
-Après toi, dit le directeur.  
  
Harry approcha lentement de la porte et l'ouvrit. Le paradis était là. Tout simplement le paradis. Même plus que ça. Le plafond était en verre, et les murs aussi. Harry pouvait voir le magnifique coucher de soleil. Les plancher était de tapis argenté. Un grand lit à baldaquin était disposés tout au fond de la spacieuse pièce. Pleins de coussin vert y étaient placé. La douillette était or et le tapis, au pied de lit, l'était aussi. Sur le côté gauche il y avait une autre porte. Une salle de bain sûrement. Plus près, vers la droite, il avait un comptoir, un frigo et tout ce qu'il faut pour un bon repas. Il ne pût s'empêcher de poussé un grand : Mais c'est génial ! !  
  
Oui Harry, sa l'est. Mais je crois que tu as pu remarquer qu'il n'y a qu'un seul lit. Mais rassure-toi tout de suite, dit-il en voyant le regars ébahit d'Harry, cette pièce est ainsi depuis très longtemps. J'ai déjà essayer de faire entrer juste un bouquet de fleur ici même. Quand j'ai pénétrer dans la pièce, les fleurs ainsi que le vase est devenue cendre. Rien ne peut entrer ou sortir de cette pièce sauf la nourriture. Bon, et bien je te laisse visité. Monsieur Malfoy va arriver dans quelques moments. Oh ! et ne t'en fait pas, je vais parler à Pompom.  
  
Harry en profita pour aller voir la salle de bain. Il fut tout aussi étonné que le reste. La baignoire n'était pas une baignoire. C'était une petite piscine creusée avec divers robinet tout comme la salle des préfets. Il y avait aussi une douche et bien entendu, la toilette. Des armoires collées à un autre comptoirs, renfermait des serviettes et divers produits pour le corps. Il put remarquer que sur les serviettes, un S entremêlé d'un G, était brodé.  
  
Il regarde-le tout une dernière et vint pour sortir. Harry s'interrompit. Il entendait parler l'autre côté :  
  
-Je suis désoler Drago, je ne voulais pas, je voulais juste t'aider. La voix cireuse du maître des potions résonna l'autre côté.  
  
-Va t'en ! cria cette fois, la voix rauque de Drago, il semblait pleurer. Je ne veux plus te voir. Tu n'avais pas le droit de fouiller comme ça dans ma vie.  
  
-Je t'en pris Drago, écoute moi...  
  
-VA T'EN ! !  
  
Harry entendit quelqu'un partir et fermer la porte brusquement. Il entendit aussi Drago fondre en larmes.  
  
Il sortit de la salle de bain et vit Drago, coucher sur le lit à plat ventre. Son visage était dissimuler dans le tas de coussins. Il pleurait. Et pas juste un peu. Il n'avait jamais vue ce garçon dans un tel état. Il se concentra pour lire les pensés de jeune homme : 'Pourquoi, Pourquoi moi ?' Il ne put y retirer que cette simple question. Il arrivait à lire dans les pensés depuis cette été. Il avait hériter ce don, probablement de son père. Remus lui avait écrit cela. Sirius aussi lisait dans les pensées. Sirius...Il s'ennuyait désespérément de lui. 'Idiot fait ton deuil et pense plutôt au pauvre Drago' Il s'en approcha. Il s'assied sur le lit et lui mit une main sur le dos. Drago se raidit brusquement à ce contact. Il se releva et regarda Harry de ses yeux demandant de l'aide. Le visage du blond s'était marqué de rouge aux endroit ou des larmes salées avaient coulées. Il tremblait.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Drago ?  
  
Il ne répondit pas et recommença à pleurer. Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. Harry ne savais pas trop quoi faire. Il n'était pas habituer à cela. D'habitude c'est lui qui se faisait consoler. Après quelques instants à le regarder se vider de son eau, Harry l'attira vers lui par la nuque, très doucement. Il appuya la tête du blond dans le creux de son cou et le berça. Il le berça pendant des heures en chuchotant que tout allait bien aller. Drago pleura jusqu'à l'épuisement et s'endormit dans les bras de Harry. L'un blottit contre l'autre, ils restèrent ainsi toute une nuit...ou presque.  
  
Fin du troisième chapitre ^^ Je sais, il ne sait pas passer grand chose dans ce chapitre, mais j'ai l'intention de mettre plus d'action et d'amour dans le 4ème. Et je crois aussi qu'il va y avoir de la concurrence pour Drago. 


	4. Le retour de Patmol II

Chapitre 4  
  
Le retour de Patmol II  
  
Harry marchait dans le couloir d'un grand manoir. C'était magnifique mais lugubre. Chaques côtés de lui, sur les murs, étaient disposés des cadres. Tous montrant un homme ou une femme aux allures aristocrate. Ils avaient tout le visage et les cheveux très pales. Il arriva près d'un tournant et se retrouva face à face avec...Lucius Malfoy.  
  
-Je suis désoler, dit-il instantanément, je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis ici...  
  
Mais Lucius ne l'écoutait pas, il continua son chemin en ignorant royalement Harry. C'était comme le souvenir de Jedusor. Ou bien ce n'est qu'un rêve? Le brun était confus.  
  
Il fit comme avec Tom et décida de suivre l'homme. Celui-ci marchait la tête haute vers la porte tout au fond du couloir. Les personnages des peintures regardaient Lucius d'un air morbide. Une femme aux rides nombreuses se leva de son trône et interpella l'homme :  
  
-Pitié Lucius, ne recommence pas. Les Malfoy ont toujours été très fiers mais pas à ce point.  
  
-Les Malfoy sont fiers de servir le maître, lui répondit-il, s'il ne répond pas à l'appel de mon seigneur, c'est son problème Arista. Je n'y peux rien.  
  
Et il reprit sa marche effrénée. Il arriva enfin près de la porte. Il sortit une clef plaquée bronze et l'enfouit dans la serrure. Il poussa ensuite la lourde porte grinçante. Une lumière en jaillit et pénétra dans tout le couloir sombre. Harry pénétra sur les talons de Lucius.  
  
Pendant que le brun s'habituait au soleil, il put remarquer que toute la pièce, ou presque était vitrée. Les murs étaient blanc et nus. Il n'y avait aucune peintures ou chandelles. Il baissa la tête et pu voir que le sol était blanc tacheté de rouge coaguler. Du sang. Il suivit des yeux les empreinte de sang et en arriva à un jeune garçon ligoté sur le sol par des chaînes. C'était sans aucun doute Drago. Ses cheveux plaquait sur sa tête par cause du sang. Il était complètement nu. Des plaies béantes lui couvrait tout le corps. Près de lui, il y avait un fil de fer rouillé et un livre épais et ancien. Drago avait les yeux bandés. Il tremblait. Lucius tournait autour de lui et lui lançait des injures :  
  
-Petit prétentieux, tu n'as pas le droit de détruire notre nom. Accepte l'invitation de mon maître et je te délivrerais.  
  
Drago lui répondit, mais Harry dut s'en approcher pour tout comprendre. Il parlait très faiblement :  
  
-Non père, je suis navré mais je suis sur le côté d'Albus Dumbledor et jamais tu me feras changer d'idée. Je ne veux pas passer ma vie derrière un masque à lécher les bottes de ton foutu maître.  
  
-ASSEZ!! Tu vas le regretter amèrement fils...  
  
L'homme eut un effroyable rictus et prit la fil de fer. Il se mit à le fouetter de tous côtés. Harry prit les devant et essaya de frapper Lucius mais il frappait dans le vide. Il criait à l'homme d'arrêter mais rien à faire. Il ne comprenait pas.  
  
Quant à Drago, il se tortillait de tous côtés. Des larmes tombaient chaques côtés du tissus qui l'aveuglait. Lucius arrête après plusieurs coups et laissa tomber le fil. Il prit alors le vieux livre et l'ouvrit :  
  
-Et bien, quel sort inventer par mon maître je vais tester aujourd'hui. Ha! Tient donc...Ancopa desi salamandra.  
  
Ces paroles dites, le corps de Drago blêmit de tout son long. Ensuite, des brûlures se formèrent à plusieurs endroit sur son ventre et sa poitrine.  
  
-Non, ce n'est pas assez douloureux. Endoloriss...  
  
Drago se mit à crier. Seulement, les brûlures continuait et devenaient des trous ensanglanté. Exactement comme s'il avait été transpercés par des balles de revolver. De petits lézard en sortit. C'était écœurant. Pauvre Drago, il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose.  
  
Après que les lézards arrêtèrent de sortirent et Drago de crier, Lucius se mit à rire diaboliquement. Il s'agenouilla aux côtés de son fils et fit apparaître un drôle d'engin. Sa ressemblait aux broches ou ont faisait rôtir des porcs sur le feu au moyen âge. Il l'a plaça au-dessus du ventre de Drago. Une manivelle sur le côté, permettait à Lucius de tourner cette broche. 'Mais qu'est ce qu'il va faire bon sans?'  
  
Harry faillit vomir en voyant cela. Lucius entra deux doigt dans une des blessure au ventre de Drago. Un hurlement s'en suivit. L'homme fouilla à l'intérieur quelques instants et en sortit une tripe. Il l'enroula le bout sur la broche et commença à la tourner.  
  
L'homme enleva le tissus des yeux de Drago. Celui-ci vit ce qu'avait fait son père. Il prononça faiblement le nom «Harry» et s'évanouit.  
  
*** -HARRY!!  
  
Drago venait de se réveiller, il était encore dans les bras de Harry. Celui- ci était aussi réveiller. Les yeux du brun était ouvert à sa plus grande circonférence. Il était plein de sueur.  
  
-Pourquoi tu as crié mon nom Drago?  
  
-Oh, rien, juste un cauchemars.  
  
Cela était juste un cauchemars comme il disait, mais il tremblait comme une feuille au vent d'automne et son t-shirt était collé à sa peau.  
  
-Drago, est-ce que tu as rêvé à ton père qui te battait à coups de fils de fer.  
  
Il ne dit rien et recommença à pleurer. Harry vit que le ciel était encore rempli d'étoiles. Il le reprit dans ses bras et le consola encore.  
  
*** Pendant ce temps, au ministère de la magie, dans la salle la plus surveillée et piégé du domaine, un homme essayait désespérément de s'agripper au parois de ce trou d'ébène et voilé.  
  
Il regardait vers le bas et voyait des corps mutilés essayer de le reprendre. Il était épuisé. Il avança sa main vers le haut en une dernière tentative et toucha un tissus. Le voile. Il l'agrippa de sa deuxième main et se hissa vers l'extérieur. Il s'emmêla un peu dans ce putain de voile mais réussit à en sortir.  
  
Il s'effondra sur les dalles froide, ferma les yeux et soupira de satisfaction.  
  
-Hum!Hum! Monsieur?  
  
L'homme rouvrit les yeux et vit plusieurs hommes devant lui dans un tribunal. Parmis ces hommes il y avait Fudge. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Il se releva et s'adressa aux hommes :  
  
-Ha! Bonjour ou bonsoir ou bonne nuit! Je m'appelle Goerges-Étienne Kavana et je dois partir.  
  
-Attendez monsieur Black. Résonna la voix de Fugde.  
  
-Qui? Dit-il comme dernière tentative.  
  
Black essaya de s'enfuir mais deux lourds bras se posèrent sur ses épaules et l'empêchèrent de continuer sa course.  
  
Fin du chapitre 4 – Je sais, mes chapitres ne sont pas très longs mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Je m'efforce. J'ai quand même 11 mots de plus que le 3ème chapitre. :op 


	5. Soliloque du coeur qui ne peut plus batt...

Désoler pour le retard, j'espère que mes fidèles lecteurs ne m'ont pas délaissés pour autant. ^^  
  
Je vais recommencer à envoyer des chapitres plus fréquemment. Ma période de tests à été très difficile mais elle est terminée ! !  
  
Chapitre 5  
  
Soliloque du cœur qui ne peut plus battre  
  
-Monsieur Potter, il y a urgence, j'ai à vous parler.  
  
Le professeur Dumbledor venait d'entrer dans la pièce ou Drago était bien lové dans les bras de Harry. Celui se réveilla et vit la jolie moue que Drago prenait en dormant. Il était craquant.  
  
Le brun retira Drago de ses bras et le recoucha doucement à ses côtés. Il s'étira, se frotta les yeux et vit que le soleil commençait tout juste de se lever.  
  
-Que se passe-t-il professeur ? Demanda d'une voix rauque le jeune homme.  
  
-Pas de temps pour les questions. Habille-toi, lave-toi le visage et rejoins-moi dans mon bureau.  
  
Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le directeur repartit de plus bel. 'Mais qu'est-ce qui ce passe ici par Merlin' se demanda-t-il.  
  
Il regarda Drago une dernière fois. Il dormait toujours. Il avait l'air d'un bébé. Il serrait fortement l'oreiller dans ses bras et affichait encore une moue enfantine mais tellement mignonne. Ensuite il passa par la chambre de bain et se lava le visage. Il retourna dans la chambre et se rappela qu'il n'avait pas apporter ses vêtements ici. Il ouvrit tout de même un des tiroirs près du lit ses vêtements étaient là, bien pliés et rangés. Sûrement les elfes. Il prit un pantalon noir et une chemise verte émeraude. Il enfila le tout. Il mit ses chaussures et prit sa baguette. -Accio carte des maraudeurs. Prononça-t-il tout bas.  
  
En dedans de deux minutes, la carte fit son entrer. Il la prit et dit : -Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.  
  
Le parchemin vide se remplit aussitôt par les traits caractéristiques d'une carte. 'Ils avaient même découvert cet endroit.' Pensa-t-il. Le souvenir d'un bel homme aux cheveux noirs et au regard moqueur fit son entrer. Il s'ennuyait tellement de son parrain. S'en était insupportable.  
  
Il ouvrit la lourde porte et marcha la moitié de l'escalier translucide. Au milieu, il vit sur la carte qu'il y avait un autre escalier qui coupait celle-ci en croix. Près de là, il y avait un point noir avec une bulle au- dessus qui prescrivait : Le baron sanglant.  
  
-Aucun problème, se n'est pas lui qui pourrait me balancer dans le vide, dit-il en songeant à peeves.  
  
Il put remarquer aussi que cet autre escalier menait à un raccourcie pour aller directement au bureau du directeur. Il voyait que la bulle qui affichait son propre nom, était au beau milieu de ce croisement. Un peu nerveux il fit quelques pas sur le côté (Tomber dans le vide ne l'enviait pas du tout). Et...soit l'escalier était très large, ou bien s'était bien celle qui coupait en croix. Il commença son chemin lentement. Bien vite, il vit qu'il n'avait là aucun danger et qu'il ferait bien de faire plus confiance à la carte de son père.  
  
Il arriva bien rapidement à la dernière marche descendante. Il y avait une autre porte. Il l'ouvrit et se retrouva dans le couloir qui menait directement au bureau. Il put remarquer que les plusieurs cadres qui ornaient les murs, le regardait étrangement. Un des personnages parlait très forts et semblait très heureux : -Il est revenu, je ne suis plus le seul de cette famille. Il est revenue. Merlin que je suis heureux.  
  
Il chantonnait en disant ces paroles absurdes. Puis, un sentiment de joie l'envahit. 'C'est peut-être Si...Non ça ne se peut pas. Mais...peut-être...' Il était confus. Il pressa le pas. L'entrer à l'escalier tournante arriva rapidement. Seulement, à destination, Harry se souvint que le professeur n'avait donner aucun mot de passe.  
  
Poil de rat, orteil de troll, barbe rousse, nid de cafard, ventricule de dragon. Il se mit à inventer diverses formules. Il avait déjà essayer cette tactique. Et cela avait porter fruit. Mais cette fois, la tactique échoua. Il avait beau dire n'importe quoi, cela ne marchait guère.  
  
Glace au chocolat. Dit une voix derrière lui, qui le fit sursauter.  
  
Il se retourna et put voir le professeur Lupin. Il avait beaucoup changer depuis la dernière fois. Ses yeux cernés étaient pleins de vie. Ses cheveux habituellement terne et cassés étaient à présent lisse et d'un châtain très brillant. Il était habiller tel un aristocrate. Remus était très beau. Il allait certainement à une cérémonie ou quelque chose de très important.  
  
Tout les deux, sans aucuns mots, montèrent vers le haut. Il eurent le bon accueil de Fumseck suivit du directeur.  
  
Moi et Remus avons quelque chose de très important à faire. Et je crois que cela va t'emballer comme tu le dirais toi-même.  
  
Le professeur Lupin continua la conversation d'Albus : Nous allons, tout les trois, au procès de Sirius...  
  
-Quoi ! ! ! Hurla presque Harry. Mais il est mort, se n'est pas un peu trop tard ? Harry avait maintenant les larmes aux yeux. Il avait envi de pleurer.  
  
Sans plus attendre, Remus prit le bras de Harry et le fit pénétrer dans une cheminée tout près.  
  
Ministère de la magie, département juridique. Prononça Lupin.  
  
Dumbledor sur leurs talons, Remus et Harry voyagèrent de cheminée en cheminée. Un tourbillon de couleurs donna le tournis au brun. Mais ils arrivèrent tout de même sain et sauf dans un grand couloir sombre. Dumbledor prit la parole :  
  
-Les pièces ou tu as combattu tout ses mange-mort l'année dernière et ou la prophétie était caché, à été remplacé par des tribunaux. Même la pièce ou le voile à prit ton parrain. Il ont bien entendu pratiqué plusieurs sort pour que personne ne puissent tomber.  
  
En disant cela, les deux professeurs entraînèrent Harry vers une porte tout au fond. Vas-y Harry, entre...Lui ordonna presque Remus.  
  
Le brun tendit une main tremblante vers la poignée. Il ouvrit la porte.  
  
À l'intérieur un grandiose tribunal avait été construit. Des centaines de personnes étaient entassées dans les rangées de chaises. Il y avait beaucoup trop de gens que de place. Fudge était assis au sommet du plus haut bureau. Les bancs attribués au jury étaient pleins. Il y avait aussi de nombreux journalistes. Tout était silencieux et quand Harry ouvrit la porte, toute les tête se tournèrent vers lui.  
  
D'une voix stricte, Fudge s'adressa aux nouveaux arrivant :  
  
Nous vous attendions pour débuter. Bon, comme vous le savez déjà tous, ce matin, de très bonne heure, mes très chers aurors ont aperçut Peter Pettigrow qui était supposé être mort. Ils l'ont capturé en doutant instantanément que Black soit réellement coupable. Nous étions tous entrain d'enquêter sur le sort de ce Pettigrow et la personne dont était question ce procès, est arrivé. Par je sais pas quel moyen, Black a pénétrer au ministère et a tomber dans ce trou. Maintenant Albus j'aimerais bien que vous vous assoyiez, vous, votre monstre et votre survivant.  
  
Une voix exténuée retentit :  
  
-Ce n'est pas un monstre sale ordure, il n'a pas choisi d'être un loup- garou !  
  
Harry s'étira la cou et vit...Sirius assit à la barre.  
  
-Sirius ! ?   
  
Le brun couru vers son parrain, sauta par-dessus la barre et l'étreignit fortement. Le prisonnier fut surprit sur le coup mais enserra le garçon encore plus fort.  
  
-Bon assez les retrouvailles, beugla Fudge. Allez vous asseoir Potter, nous allons débutés.  
  
Il alla s'asseoir aux côtés de Remus et du professeur à la table des témoins. Remus avait le goût de pleurer. Il semblait se retenir de ne pas lui sauter dans les bras. Dumbledor, quant à lui, lançait un regard désapprobateur à Sirius. Il lui dit de faire attention à ses paroles.  
  
Ensuite deux heures de bla bla s'écoulèrent. On interrogeait Sirius, ensuite Peter. Harry fut demander à la barre et raconta l'événement de sa troisième année quand il avait rencontrer Sirius pour la première fois (En humain).  
  
Par après, tout le jury et Fudge sortirent de la salle pendant un quart d'heur. Harry remarqua que Sirius tremblait légèrement. Il semblait épuisé. Remus avala péniblement et alla le voir. Il ne put s'empêcher de faire comme le brun.  
  
-Je m'inquiète Harry pour ton parrain, dit d'un ton sinueux le directeur, le «sale ordure» n'a sûrement pas plu à Fudge. De plus, que Fudge est très têtu.  
  
Harry commença à s'énerver. Sirius ne pourrait endurer d'autres années enfermés dans cette prison. Peter tremblait de tout son corps. Sirius l'avait fixé durant presque tout le procès. Il l'avait regardé comme si pettigrow était la chose la plus dégoutante du monde. Et il l'était.  
  
Cependant, Sirius avait un très bon alibi et le fait que Peter était vivant, était une très bonne chose pour Sirius. Le juge avait aussi découvert que Pettigrow était mange-mort et animagi...  
  
Fudge revint :  
  
-Et bien, après avoir parler de toute cette histoire malencontreuse je dois l'admettre, un jury composés de vos pairs, monsieur Pettigrows, a conclue que le baiser du détracqueur vous serait imposer. Quant a vous Sirius Black, vous avez toutes nos excuses. Une somme de 1000 gallions pour chaque années en prison vous sera remis. Vous êtes donc déclarer non coupable. Le séance est levé. Le coup de marteau retentit et les journaliste se précipitèrent vers Sirius... ***  
  
Pendant ce temps, Drago s'était réveiller. Le professeur Rogue était venus l'informer de tous les événements. Il lui avait dit, que Harry et son parrain avait été fêté toute l'après-midi dans la nouvelle maison qu'il s'était offert avec les 12 000 gallions. Ils étaient maintenant revenus et la fête continuait à l'école.  
  
Drago se sentait très mal, il n'avait pu voir Harry de toute la journée. Il alla se promener. Dans la grande salle tout le monde fêtait comme s'ils avaient toujours connu ce Black. Au fond de la salle il vit Harry dans les bras de Sirius. C'était comme un coup de poing au ventre. Des larmes se mirent à couler. Drago était redevenu seul. Personne pour l'aider. Soliloque du cœur et de l'âme. Harry allait le laisser tomber. Il était mieux dans les bras d'un homme fort que dans les bras d'un bébé braillard.  
  
Les yeux noyés, il rebroussa chemin et revint dans sa chambre. De sa baguette, il fit apparaître une longue corde. Il avait mal au cœur. Son cœur ne pouvait plus battre. Il était seul et il avait mal. Il l'accrocha grâce à un sort, au lustre du plafond. Il prit ensuite une chaise et fit un nœud coulant avec la corde. Il se l'enroula autour du coup. De sa baguette, il fit disparaître la chaise. La corde se noua. Drago suffoquait déjà. Le sang lui montait à l a tête et elle semblait prête à exploser. Le souffle lui manquait, ses poumons le brûlait. Ses pied gigotaient de tout côtés en essayant de prendre appuie.  
  
-Harry...réussit-il a prononcer avant que le ténèbres l'envahissent.  
  
Review-review-review-review-review-pliz-review ! ! ! ! ! ! ! (J'ai presque 2000 mots ! !) 1843 ! ! 


	6. Ne pleure pas mon bébé

Merci encore pour les reviews, c'est très encourageant.  
  
Chapitre 6  
  
Ne pleure pas mon bébé...  
  
Harry et Sirius s'étaient amusés comme des fous, ou devrais-je dire, comme des cinglés. Ils avaient passé la soirée à rigoler et embêter les serpentard au plus grand désespoir de Rogue. Les jumeaux Weasley qui avaient connu un peu Sirius a travers l'ordre du Phénix, étaient aussi venus fêter l'événement. Sirius leur avaient fait part des plus grandes plaisanteries des Maraudeurs. Les jumeaux étaient aux anges et l'homme était leur nouveau Dieu.  
  
C'est le directeur qui avait du faire taire ces retrouvailles un peu tardives. La lune était déjà encerclée par de grandioses volutes orangées. Il avait clappé ses mains quelquefois et avait prit la parole :  
  
Désoler chers élèves, mais vous avez cours dans moins de trois heures.  
  
Tous les élèves se regardèrent en confusion. La panique allait éclater. Hermione qui s'était endormie sur l'épaule à Ron, s'était réveiller brusquement et s'était dirigé, tel un guépard, vers les dortoirs.  
  
Attendez, cependant, j'aimerais vous avertir que les cours de demain, grâce à notre nouvel innocenté, sont annulés.  
  
Les regards perdus et attristés devinrent brusquement des exclamations enthousiasme.  
  
Je vais aller chez Remus pour dormir, puisque qu'il n'y a aucun meuble encore dans cette maison. Dit Sirius à son filleul. Je vais revenir demain, j'ai quelques affaires à régler avec Albus.  
  
D'accord, lui répondit Harry, un peu déçu.  
  
Et c'est à ce moment précis que Harry se souvint; quand Sirius se leva pour partir, quand le premier groupe d'élèves quitta la grande salle et quand Ron se leva pour parler au brun.  
  
Aie! Harry, commença-t-il.  
  
Drago!!, Hurla quasiment l'interpeller.  
  
Harry prit ses jambes à son coup et dégringola les passages secrets en une grande flopée de mouvement un peu trop pressés.  
  
'Il était désespéré, pensa-t-il, il était proche du trépas psychologique, son père le violait. Il avait besoin de moi, et si...et s'il s'était...pendant mon absence. S'il avait réessayé.'  
  
Le cœur du survivant allait bientôt éclater. Il ne voulait pas que Drago meurt par sa faute. Il l'avait délaissé une journée entière. Comment il avait pu faire ça. Drago comptait sur lui...  
  
Il arriva enfin près de la porte tant espérée. Il se figea, il avait peur de ce qu'il allait découvrir de l'autre côté. Il inspira profondément, il posa ses doigts sur la poignée. Il l'a tourna. Il l'a poussa et l'ouvra...très doucement...  
  
Ses yeux balayèrent en premiers lieux, le sol...rien. Ses yeux se levèrent lentement...très lentement. Une paires de pied sans mouvement... Ses yeux montèrent encore plus... Trop même... Des yeux livides, blancs, sans pupilles comme la dernière fois. Une peau et des lèvres bleuies. Une corde... Il s'était...pendu...  
  
Non!!!! Drago!!!  
  
Harry se dirigea vers le blond, il sortit sa baguette et marmonna rapidement un sort de découpe. Le corps s'écroula en un grand fracas et la tête de Drago frappa brusquement le sol.  
  
Harry prit Drago dans ses bras. La tête maintenant ensanglanté du blond, reposait sur le torse de Harry. Celui laissait échapper des gloussements. Des larmes lui coulaient sur les joues. Il était si froid...  
  
Je m'excuse Drago, je ne voulais pas, j'étais si content pour Sirius, je veux pas que tu meurs. Drago...Je suis déjà tellement attaché à toi. Tu es si faible, tu avais besoin de moi et je...j'ai...  
  
Harry se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Il répétait constamment :  
  
Désoler Drago, je m'excuse, excuse-moi Drago...  
  
Harry?...promet moi...murmura le blond, s'était presque le bruissement d'un dernier souffle.  
  
Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent, il était vivant.  
  
Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon bébé, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te promette. Répondit-il un peu paniqué.  
  
Harry l'avait appeler «son bébé» pour la simple raison que Drago était devenu très maigre et plus petit que Harry. Il semblait si seul. Il fallait que quelque s'occupe de lui. Comme un bébé. Fétiche et sans défense. S'était sortit tout seul.  
  
Je veux que... tu promettes, plus.... jamais laissé seul...Plus jamais...  
  
Non Drago, plus jamais je vais te laissé seul, je m'excuse Drago. Plus jamais, je te le promets. Jura le brun.  
  
Du sang! Réussit à dire le blond un peu plus fort.  
  
Le survivant comprit à l'instant, il transforma la corde en couteau en un simple sort de métamorphose. Il se coupa le poignet droit. Il approcha son poignet de la bouche du mal en point. Aussitôt, rapide comme l'éclair, Drago ayant oublier ses souffrance, sauta sur l'occasion. Ses crocs enserrèrent la peau déjà sanglante du survivant. Il aspira tranquillement le sang chaud et enivrant. Tranquillement pour ne pas épuiser le survivant.  
  
Après quelques gorgées, Drago sentait que Harry commençait à faiblir. Il avait de la peine à arrêter.  
  
Drago, arrête...  
  
Le vampire s'exécuta. Il lâcha prise et regarda le survivant. Il était un peu pale. Il prit sa baguette et prononça un sort médicinale pour refermer la blessure.  
  
Merci Harry.  
  
- De rien, mais sais-tu que tu es vorace. Ça fait deux fois que tu manque de me vider.  
  
Le blond eut un petit sourire, voilé quelque peu. Il était encore très faible. Harry était encore obliger de le supporter.  
  
Aller, maintenant, on va à l'infirmerie. Dit le brun d'un ton très déterminé.  
  
***  
  
Mon doux seigneur, par la sainte barbe de Merlin, MONSIEUR MALFOY!! Dit madame Pomfresh en voyant le blond être transporté dans les bras de Potter. Il n'a quand même pas réessayer de se suicider, continua-t-elle désespérément.  
  
Exactement, dit Harry sur un ton sévère et autoritaire tout en sermonnant le blond.  
  
Drago fit mine de faire la moue.  
  
Je m'excuse, je ne recommencerais plus. Dit-il en faisant fondre Harry avec sa moue irrésistible.  
  
Drago blaguait, mais on pouvait voir que la peine lui rongeait encore le cœur. Harry posa Drago délicatement sur le lit le plus près. Pomfresh courait un peu partout dans l'infirmerie pour aller chercher diverses potions.  
  
Potter! Aller chercher le directeur et le professeur Rogue.  
  
Drago avait recommencer à se sentir mal. Le sang n'avait déjà plus grand effet. Harry écouta quand même l'infirmière. Il alla chercher les deux hommes demandés. Son cœur battait quand plus vite qu'à l'habitude. Il s'inquiétait pour le vampire.  
  
Revenu sur les lieux, Sirius l'attendait :  
  
Harry ça va? Lui demanda son parrain.  
  
Pourquoi sa n'irait pas?  
  
Et bien...Albus m'a dit que... tu t'entendais beaucoup mieux avec lui et alors je suis venus te...  
  
C'est vrai...répondit-il les joues légèrement rosie.  
  
Sirius sourit à Harry. Il commencèrent tous deux à parler. Pomfresh s'occupait de Drago et elle avait tirée des rideaux autour du lit. Mais leur conversation termina assez rapidement parce qu'un hurlement les coupa net :  
  
POURQUOI JE N'AI PAS PU ME TUER MERDE!!!  
  
Le brun accouru instantanément vers Drago. Il le prit dans ses bras pour le consoler et lui enlever ces idées de la tête. Le vampire recommença à pleurer. Sirius prit la parole en s'approchant lui aussi de Drago :  
  
Drago, tu ne peux pas te tuer bêta, tu es un vampire. Tout tes efforts seront vouer à l'échec. Arrête ces sottises. Il avait parler d'un ton très calme et paternel. Harry était très surpris que son parrain parle ainsi à un Malfoy.  
  
Euh...Black...Drago pourrait mettre fin à ses jours, le coupa le professeur Rogue. Puisque qu'il est un vampire sang-pur, il ne pourra brûler au soleil, mais il pourrait se mettre le feu lui-même. Il y a aussi les pieux...un seul coup dans le cœur et il est mort...Cela dit, il est vrai que la corde au cou l'a très affaiblie, seulement, il se régénéra encore et toujours. Excepter s'il se sert des moyens que je viens de mentionner.  
  
En disant ses mots Sirius avait fait des signes de mains pour empêcher le maître des potions de continuer.  
  
Rogue? Interpella Sirius, TU-N'ES-QU'UN-ENFOIRER-DE-DÉBILE-ESPÈCE- D'IGNORANT-TU-AURAIT-PU-TE-LA-FERMER...Il aspira et lança de tous ses poumons; BONSANGDEMERDEDECONARD!!!  
  
Sirius avait commencer sa phrase très lentement et il avait détacher les mots. La deuxième partie seulement avait été comme un coup de poing dans la figure de Rogue.  
  
À cette instant, le maître eut conscience de ses propos et se cogna la tête contre le mur pour ce punir.  
  
Harry, quant à lui, lança le plus malsain des regards à son professeur. Drago avait arrêter de pleurer et pensait. Les idées noires envahissaient sa tête. Il trouvait les paroles du professeur très prometteuses...  
  
Allez! Fichez le camps, dit madame Pomfresh à Rogue, vous nuisez à mes malades. Et que je ne vous revoie pas de sitôt.  
  
Rogue grogna et partie, les autres regardèrent Drago et s'inquiétaient tous. Le blond affichait un sourire espiègle tout à fait différent de la détresse qui avait empreint son visage il n'y a que quelques secondes...  
  
Fin du chapitre 6 enfin!! Bon là dans le prochain, Harry et Drago vont parler un peu plus d'eux même. Et ils vont se rapprocher. J'espère que vous aimez toujours. Et n'oublier pas; REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pliz! 


	7. Raté!

Merci, merci et remercie pour les reviews, c'est cela qui me fait continuer.  
  
Chapitre 7  
  
Raté!  
  
Harry était toujours à l'infirmerie avec Drago. Tout les autres étaient parties, et madame Pomfresh avait mieux à faire dans la pièce d'à côté. Le blond affichait encore cette moue irrésistible. Il était confortablement couché position fœtale. Ses genoux étaient très proche de sa tête. Il semblait rechercher de la sécurité, quelque pars, dans ses rêves. C'est réellement un bébé, pensa Harry. Il pensait à toutes les vacheries qu'ils s'étaient lancés les années auparavant. Aujourd'hui, Drago avait changer, plus que changer. Il avait passé du stade de l'incontrôlable et malsain serpentard, au doux, sensible et courageux gryffondor.  
  
Soudain, deux larmes coula aux yeux du vampire. Il tremblait. Il ouvrit lentement ses yeux trempés. Drago prit une profonde inspiration et demanda au brun :  
  
-Est-ce que tu veux qu'on retourne à notre chambre?  
  
-Madame Pomfresh ne voudra jamais Drago...  
  
-Je t'en pris, je veux pas rester ici.  
  
Son regard était imprégné d'une si grande dépression qu'il ne pût résister. Il prit le blond dans ses bras – Il paraissait encore tellement faible – Il se dirigea vers la porte et Pomfresh toussa l'autre côté. Il accéléra alors le pas et put sortir sans problème.  
  
Drago était très léger, comme un bébé...il avait enfoui sa tête dans le creux du cou à Harry. Le blond se sentait si bien lové, comme une princesse dans les bras de son prince charmant, pensa-t-il en souriant. Il se trouvait ridicule de penser cela. Mais il était tout de même très bien dans ces bras forts.  
  
-Où croyez vous allez comme ça Potter. Sonna la voix doucereuse du professeur Rogue. Oh! Et vous avez en plus kidnappé monsieur Malfoy, qui est en train mauvais état si je peux vous le remémorer. Il finit sa phrase en un rictus très hypocrite.  
  
Harry prit les devants et cria presque qu'au professeur :  
  
-TOI ferme là! Et je TE rappelle qu'il va être encore en très mauvais état si il écoute TES bonnes idées pour mettre fin à ses jours. Je trouve ça très intelligent de la part d'un professeur. TU aurais pu fermer TA GRANDE GUEULE!!  
  
Harry avait beaucoup appuyer sur les tutoiements et il avoua à son propre intérieur, qu'il avait peur de la réaction de Rogue. Il n'attendit seulement pas, contourna Rogue et parti. Celui-ci alla pour ouvrir sa «grande gueule» comme Harry dirait, mais il laissa tomber et se souvint qu'il avait été très bête le soir même.  
  
À destination, Harry installa confortablement Drago dans le lit. Celui-ci, lui sourit en offrande pour l'avoir délivrer de cette Pomfresh.  
  
-Désoler Harry, dit le vampire d'un ton sinueux.  
  
-Pourquoi? Lui demanda le brun.  
  
-Et bien...c'est moi qui t'a mordu et c'est moi qui était chargé de m'occuper de toi. Et c'est jusque là, tout le contraire.  
  
-Ouais c'est vrai ça, se transformer c'est supposément sans douleur. Je n'ai ressenti aucune douleur depuis que tu m'a mordu.  
  
-Tu vas avoir mal juste au trois premiers cycles de pleine lune. La pleine lune n'a pas juste un effet sur les loup-garou, elle a aussi un effet sur la plupart du surnaturel. Pendant la pleine lune, la plupart des animaux magique on plus de pouvoir. Et comme tu peux le voir, elle a aussi un grand effet sur le transformation lycanthrope et vampirique. Tu vas avoir mal les deux premier cycle et le troisième, sa va être ta transformation. C'est là que tu vas avoir besoin de moi. Expliqua Drago.  
  
-Ha d'accord, c'est que je n'ai pas très bien suivi les cours de défense quand Lupin en parlait.  
  
-Tu aurait du.  
  
Le vampire alla pour fermer les yeux mais Harry l'arrêta :  
  
-Pourquoi tu as changer si vite Drago?  
  
Celui-ci sembla surprit pas cette question. Il ne voulait pas réellement répondre mais il se dit qu'un énorme poids sortirait s'il en parlait :  
  
-Je n'ai jamais été différent de ce que je suis cette nuit Harry. Je me suis seulement forgé un masque très solide avant d'arriver dans cette école. Un masque insensible, provocateur, dur, autonome, moqueur. Il était sans faille mon masque, enfin je le croyais. Il a éclater en milles miettes après que mon père ait su pour mon...  
  
Il s'arrêta. Il s'assit et se recroquevilla. Il allait bientôt éclater en sanglot.  
  
-Drago, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé. Parle moi s'en. Je garderais ton secret je te le promet.  
  
-Il a sut que j'aimais...dit-il en étouffant quelques sanglots. Ne rit pas de moi Harry, mais il a sut que j'aimais les garçons.  
  
-Quoi!? Dit Harry très surprit et content d'apprendre cette nouvelle à la fois.  
  
-Ne le dit pas à personne et ne me ridiculise pas devant tout le monde.  
  
-Voyons Drago, jamais je ne ferait cela et... moi aussi de toute façon.  
  
-C'est vrai? dit Drago en relevant la tête de ses genoux.  
  
-Oui mais n'en parle pas toi non plus. Hermione et Ron ne le savant pas encore. Mais on s'en moque de moi, je veux savoir ce qui c'est passé pour toi.  
  
-Et bien mon père venait juste d'apprendre que j'étais un vampire. Tu vois, ma mère en était une mais mon père ne l'a jamais sut. Il déteste les gens comme ça, il dit que ses des monstres. Je suis donc un pur vampire. Ma mère m'a donné son dont. Et quand il n'y a qu'un de tes parents qui est un vampire, tu te transforme juste vers 15 ou 16 ans. Sa prend plus de temps.  
  
Drago avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir ses sanglots.  
  
-Aller Drago, continu, il faut que t'en parle.  
  
-Il était supposément en vacances cette journée, avec maman, en Californie je crois, elle ne pouvait brûler parce qu'elle était pur-sang. Et les pure sont plus forts. J'en ai profiter pour inviter mon...petit ami que j'avais...c'était Marcus Flint. Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils étaient parties, mais mon père à transplaner pour venir chercher quelque chose. Il m'a vu entrain d'embrasser Marcus. Il a sortit sa baguette...et...il a...il a... tuer Marcus.  
  
Il se mit à pleurer. Il continua avec beaucoup de difficulté :  
  
Il a sut presque qu'en même temps que j'étais un monstre et aux gars. Il n'a pas pu en supporter d'avantage. Il l'a tuer pour me punir. C'est là que mon masque a éclater en milles miettes...j'étais si heureux avec Marcus...  
  
Il se remit à pleurer sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Harry le prit encore une fois dans ses bras. Il lui passait la main dans ses cheveux blond et remplie de sueur froide. Le blond tremblait. Il voulait encore mourir. Harry le sentait.  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas mon beau, dit Harry en se surprenant, ça va aller. Je vais toujours veiller sur toi. Promit mon bébé.  
  
Drago se décolla un peu de Harry. Il le regarda dans les yeux. Le brun regarda les lèvres bien dessiner et humide du blond. Elles semblaient sucrés. Il s'en approcha. Drago resta là, sans bouger, lui aussi voulait goûter Harry. Leurs lèvres étaient maintenant à un poil de se toucher et puis :  
  
-BANG!!  
  
La porte d'entrer ouvrit en un grand fracas. Rogue venait de faire son entrer.  
  
'Raté! Se dit Harry en son intérieur. Merde qu'il me fait chier ce Rogue!' 'J'étais à deux doigts de l'embrasser merde, se dit Drago, c'est raté maintenant'  
  
Un peu frustrer, le vampire et son apprenti froncèrent les sourcils vers le maître des potions, celui-ci ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de voir.  
  
Fin du 7ème chapitre! Je sais, je vous laisse toujours sur votre faim. Et n'oublier pas; REVIEWS PLIZ!!! 


	8. Embrassemoi

Wow! Je sais, ça fait des semaines que je n'ai rien écrit. Je suis totalement désoler cela ne vas pu se reproduire. C'est que j'ai plusieurs problèmes personnels et je voulais un peu m'avancer dans le livre que je suis entrain d'écrire. (Et je veux le publier – Un livre remplie de vampire assoiffé de sang.) Souhaiter moi bonne chance.  
  
Et bien je fini cette fic promit juré et ensuite je me lance dans les Severus/Harry (pour les intéressés.)  
  
Réponse aux Reviews :  
  
Céline.S : Désoler infiniment pour le retard puisque tu étais toujours au poste. Tes reviews m'encourage énormément. Merci.  
  
Blurp3 : Oui je sais, mes chapitres sont court. Mais je promet de m'améliorer.   
  
Laurise Potter Ylönen :Tes messages me touchent mais tes (vomi dans le cou) me traumatises. Oh! Et au faite, ton vœux va peut-être être exaucé.  
  
Merci à tout les autres mais maintenant je me lance pour le 8ème chapitre.  
  
Bonne lecture (Et juste en passant, je dédie cette fic à ma 2ème best Rachou)   
  
Chapitre 8  
  
Embrasse-moi !!  
  
Mais qu'est ce que vous fichez Potter, demanda Rogue sur le point de s'évanouir.  
  
L'interpeller devint soudain livide et ne sut quoi répondre. Alors Drago prit les devants et répondit avec le ton d'un enfant malade et très crédule :  
  
Et bien il me bordait professeur.  
  
Ah bon...D'accord...C'est que je voulais vous parler, le professeur regarda Harry, en privé.  
  
Et à ce moment même le brun sortit de sa torpeur :  
  
Aie le cinglé, vous n'allez quand même pas lui donné encore de sublime idées pour se suicider espèce d'handicapé.  
  
Les joues du maître devinrent soudain écarlates. Il fronça les sourcil, avala péniblement sa salive, empoigna Drago par un bras et prit la direction de la porte. Avant de partir il stoppa sans se retourner et réussit à dire quelques mots sur le point d'exploser :  
  
Pour cette fois ça va Potter, dit-il doucereusement, MAIS LA PROCHAINE FOIS C'EST 1000 POINT DE MOINS POUR GRYFFONDOR...COMPRIT!?  
  
Il n'attendit seulement pas la réponse. D'un pas précipité il entraîna Drago jusqu'à ses appartements qui étaient aux cachots.  
  
Les deux hommes s'assirent sur un canapé noir. Une certaine distance les séparaient. Pendant un instant le silence régna mais Rogue le coupa :  
  
Veux-tu du thé Drago, ça risque d'être un peu long.  
  
Volontiers, répondit le blond nonchalamment.  
  
Le maître partit donc un peu plus loin chercher la boisson.  
  
'Merde pourquoi il veut me parler celui là, pensa Drago, il allait m'embrasser et cet imbécile est venu tout gâcher. Mon bonheur ne durent jamais plus que quelques secondes.'  
  
Le blond essaya de se remémorer cet instant si magique même si cet instant n'était pas aller bien loin. Il en voulait tellement à Severus. Avant il le prenait presque comme un père mais maintenant...  
  
Rogue revint avec deux tasses. Il en donna une à Drago et se rassit à l'autre. Le vampire pouvait sentir une certaine chaleur envahir le paume de sa main. Une chaleur apaisante qui lui rappelait la celle de Harry. Il avait tellement envi d'aller se lové dans les bras du brun. Tout ses soucis s'évanouissait quand il était à ses côtés.  
  
Désoler Drago de t'avoir déranger, mais je voulais tellement te parler et surtout m'excuser des centaines de fois.  
  
Le blond abaissa la tête pour faire signe à Severus qu'il lui en voulait et qu'il ne voulait pas lui parler.  
  
Je suis tellement stressé, reprit-il, j'ai peur, je suis terriblement inquiet pour toi. Je veux te protéger et je fiche tout en l'air. Je ne veux pas que tu m'en veule. Je te prends comme mon fils et j'aimerais que ce soir, tu me prennes comme ton père et que tu me raconte ce qui ne va pas. C'est trop évident, il y a quelque chose et je veux savoir.  
  
Drago ne pus s'empêcher de recommencer à pleurer et il n'avait rien dit à Severus encore. Son cœur avait très mal et il fallait que ça sorte.  
  
L'effroyable regard sévère de Rogue s'abattit en un regard de pitié. Il détestait voir Drago souffrir. Il prit le blond dans ses bras et le berça doucement comme un enfant.  
  
Désoler Drago, je ne voulais pas te brusquer. Je vais attendre ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller.  
  
Mais seulement, le vampire voulait presque crier au monde entier ses malheurs. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne mais il s'exécuta tout de même.  
  
Je sais pas si tu as connu mon père comme ça Sev... mais...il l'est. Réussit-il à prononcer. Ma mère et moi quand nous étions pas assez parfait à son goût...il nous battait. À coup de sort, de poing et de pied...Il renifla et prit une profonde inspiration. Surtout moi. Il m'en voulait toujours plus et on dirait que maman ne pouvait pas le combler parce qu'il...  
  
Il te violait, termina Severus.  
  
Drago ne put répondre il éclata en sanglot et ne put s'arrêter avant quelques minutes. Le professeur massait le dos du jeune homme tout en lui disant que tu irais bien et qu'il allait s'occuper de lui.  
  
C'est pas tout Sev...Il a sut quelque chose que tu ne sais même pas toi- même...J'aime les gars et...  
  
Moi aussi, le coupa Severus, alors ne t'inquiète pas.  
  
Drago fixa le professeur de ses yeux larmoyants quelques secondes et reprit son récit.  
  
Il l'a su parce qu'il m'a prit en flagrant délit. J'étais entrain d'embrasser...Marcus Flint, s'était mon petit ami...il m'a vu et alors...pour me punir...il l'a tué.  
  
Il se remit à pleurer de plus belle. On entendit Severus se parler à lui même. «Alors c'est pour ça que le petit est mort» Quand il l'avait dit à Harry, un poids très lourd s'était échapper de ses tripes et quand il l'avait redit à Sev, cela l'avait encore beaucoup aider.  
  
Les deux hommes ne dirent plus aucuns mots pendant presque trente minutes. Le professeur berçait son élève en espérant éteindre toute cette peine. Quand Drago vint pour s'assoupir il repensa à son beau brun et se leva du canapé.  
  
Désoler Sev, il faut que je repartes. Merci pour tout.  
  
Il sortit en trompe pendant que le professeur allait vers sa cheminée. Il allait faire une petite visite surprise à son ancien meilleur ami...  
  
Drago se dirigeait d'un pas accru vers sa chambre. Il était impatient de revoir Harry. Il voulait se blottir contre lui et ne plus jamais bouger de là.  
  
Son pas se fit encore plus rapide et il se mit à courir. Il était tellement fébrile à la simple idée de revoir ses yeux d'émeraude.  
  
Il arriva enfin à la porte t'en attendu. Il l'ouvrit et vit Harry encore couché sur le lit.  
  
- Mais qu'est ce que tu as Drago? Tu es tout essouflé.  
  
Drago fit mine de reprendre son air arrogant. Il s'agenouilla sur le lit et répondit à Harry :  
  
FERME LÀ ET EMBRASSE-MOI POTTER!!  
  
Les beaux yeux forestier du brun s'agrandirent. Il était surprit, trop surprit. Il reprit cependant ces sens, empoigna la blond par la nuque et approcha ses lèvres de Drago. Et enfin elle se touchèrent. Elle s'entrouvrirent aussi et leurs langues dansèrent amoureusement ensemble pendant quelques instant.  
  
Comme Drago espérait, les deux hommes s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre et restèrent ainsi pendant presque toute la nuit. Seulement, à minuit tapant quelque chose les réveillèrent. Une voix doucereuse, basse et mielleuse...  
  
Drago...tu as alors été tout raconté...Père n'est pas très fier de son fils...  
  
Fin- J'espère que vous avez apprécier. Je vais publier maintenant une fois par semaine alors à la semaine prochaine. Bise-  
  
REVIEW PLIZ !! 


	9. La vengeance de Lucius

Me voilà pour un nouveau chapitre. J'ai même pas attendu une semaine que je suis gentille...  
  
Céline.s : Merci, ton idée était très bonne mais quand je l'ai vu j'avais déjà la moitié du chapitre d'écrit. Et merci d'être toujours au rendez- vous, tu es une fidèle et ça me fait énormément plaisir. Bisous  
  
Laurise Potter Ylönen : Je sais pas si ça va être possible SR/HP parce que tu n'as peut-être Pas remarquer mais c'est un slash harry/Drago, mais ne t'en fait pas, après cette fic je me lance dans ton couple adorer.  
  
Céline402 : Oui je suis très sadique. Désoler mais j'adore ça. Et promit, plus de retard. Bisous  
  
GothPunk27 : Merci pour ton commentaire, ça fait chaud au cœur. Calin à toi puisque je sais que tu adore les câlins   
  
Chapitre 9  
  
La vengeance de Lucius  
  
-AHHHH! Harry! Mon père, il est là!  
  
De la fenêtre vitrée, on pouvait voir deux chouettes échappées au cri apeuré de Drago.  
  
-où ça, demanda Harry perplexe.  
  
Le brun scruta les sombres alentours. Rien. Seulement des ombres indescriptible qui se dessinait grâce au peu de lumière que le pleine lune offrait cette nuit. Elle était presque toute cachée par des nuages. Mais en la regardant Harry ressentit un drôle de malaise dans ses tripes. Il ni fit pas attention cependant et prêta une oreille attentive quelque instant.  
  
Les deux hommes étaient assis dans le lit. Drago s'agrippait fortement au survivant et ne voulait lâcher prise. Il tremblait désespérément.  
  
-Il n'y a rien Dray, seulement quelques hiboux, c'est rien.  
  
-Mais oui il y a quelqu'un, répondit encore la voix mielleuse, cherche comme il faut Potter.  
  
Harry scruta encore la pénombre mais ne put rien découvrir. Il chercha à tâtons sur la table de chevet à proximité et prit sa baguette.  
  
-Lumos! S'écria-t-il pointant le bout de bois vers l'avant du lit.  
  
La noirceur fit soudain place à une étendue de lumière. Harry plissa les yeux, il n'y voyait rien. Il abaissa sa baguette et put voir Lucius Malfoy debout à l'avant du lit. Il affichait un rictus particulièrement effrayant. Il regarda son fils et son rictus devint une moue dégoûtée. Il regardait son propre sang comme s'il était une vulgaire ordure traînant sur le trottoir.  
  
Le survivant prit Drago par la taille et l'approcha de lui le plus possible. Il voulait le protéger à tout prix.  
  
Le brun remit sa baguette vers l'avant du lit et s'apprêta à riposter.  
  
-Je ne te veux aucun mal Harry, dit alors Lucius, ni à toi , ni à Drago. Je veux juste discuter.  
  
Harry fronça un sourcil.  
  
-Et de quoi voulez-vous parler? Lui demanda-t-il.  
  
-De Drago bien sûr, je veux te dire que tout ce que mon fils t'a raconter est faux.  
  
-Salaud! Lui lança Harry en pleine figure. Vous n'êtes qu'un hypocrite. Allez en enfer sale ordure. ENDOLORISS!!  
  
Le visage de Lucius se crispa aussitôt. Il se courba et se teint le ventre à deux mains. Harry en profita pour sortir Drago du lit et ils s'enfuirent tout les deux vers la porte.  
  
-Attendez sales morveux, j'en ai pas fini. EXPILLIARMUS!!  
  
Automatiquement la baguette de Harry se dirigea à la vitesse d'une éclair vers Mr. Malfoy. Il l'a prit et se mit à rire sarcastiquement.  
  
Et tout le reste se passa tellement vite que Harry ne se rendit compte de rien. Lucius lança un sort de ralentissement au brun, il se rua vers son fils, lui lança un endoloriss et disparu sans laisser de trace.  
  
Après que les effets du sort aient terminer, Harry se précipita vers le bureau de Dumbledor. À son arriver après une dizaines de minutes écoulées, il entra en un grand fracas de porte.  
  
-Manoir Malfoy tout simplement, dit le directeur en souriant bêtement à Harry, et la cheminée est juste à ta droite.  
  
Le survivant ne prit même pas la peine de remercier Dumbledor, il prit le pot sur la cheminée – ça devait sûrement être la poudre de cheminette – il entra dans le foyée, laissa tomber la poignée de sable magique qu'il avait prit avant de remettre le pot à sa place et prononça en articulant bien les syllabes :  
  
-Manoir Malfoy!  
  
Aussitôt une fumée verte grimpa jusqu'aux yeux de Harry, il les ferma et se sentit tournoyer pendant quelques minutes. Juste avant que son estomac lui joue un vilain tour, il s'effondra sur un sol de marbre qu'il avait déjà vu en rêve. Seulement l'endroit ne lui était pas tout à fait familier a pars le sol. Il prêta l'oreille un instant mais n'entendit rien. Il prit alors une grande inspiration et se mit à chercher son Drago. Espérons qu'il était encore en vie...  
  
Pendant ce temps, Lucius s'amusait terriblement avec son fils. Le vampire était encore attaché au sol de la pièce habituellement tout en blanc, mais là il faisait nuit. Tout était sombre. Il n'y avait que des chandelles qui éclairaient les lieux. Mr. Malfoy n'avait toujours pas frapper son fils mais les injures y avaient prit place.  
  
-Sale enfant de chienne, tu ne vaut pas mieux que ta putain mère! Aller te plaindre à ton parrain. Comme si j'étais un mauvais père! Tu n'as pas honte! J'essaie juste de t'élever et c'est très dur! Tu ne veux jamais rien entendre! Tu fais juste à ta tête et sa te fait plaisir de me voir comme ça! J'en peux plus! Tu entend! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir. ENDOLORISS! ENDOLORISS! ENDOLORISS!  
  
Avec trois sort de douleur en même temps Drago se mit à hurler comme une bête sauvage. Et avec les chaînes qui retenaient ses cheville et ses poignet il ne pouvait se replier sur lui même et s'était horrible.  
  
Comme si se n'était pas assez, Lucius se mit à donner des coups de pied dans les côtes du jeune homme.  
  
-Je vais te tuer maintenant, ensuite je vais très soulagé et LIBRE!!! Dit L'homme identique à un fou. Il ne lui manquait plus que la camisole de force.  
  
-AVADA KEDAVRA!!  
  
On entendit alors un crie épouvantable. Le son d'un corps inerte tombant sur le sol résonna dans la pièce et...plus rien. Il était mort...Lucius Malfoy était mort.  
  
Le brun laissa tomber sa baguette et courra jusqu'à Drago, il le détacha et l'enlaça. Le blond tremblait encore comme une feuille.  
  
-J'EN AI ASSEZ! Cria celui-ci.  
  
-Drago! Je l'ai tuer. Ton père est mort. Il ne peut plus rien te faire.  
  
Drago tourna la tête vers son père. Il était étendu sur le dos. Il affichait un air hébété et sa bouche était entrouverte de même que ses yeux. Il était encore plus blanc qu'à l'habitude et il était...mort.  
  
Drago se mit alors à rire, se n'était pas sarcastique, au contraire, c'était remplie de joie. Il arrêta alors de trembler et se leva.  
  
-JE SUIS LIBRE HARRY! MON PÈRE EST MORT! J'AI ENFIN MA LIBERTÉ!!  
  
Il s'approcha du brun et l'embrassa fougueusement. Harry aussi rigolait maintenant comme un fou. Enfin ce calvaire était terminé. Ils allaient enfin être en paix. C'est se qu'il croyait parce que dans leur euphorie des toussotements rauque s'élevèrent en écho.  
  
Les deux adolescents se retournèrent et virent Lucius encore très blême se relever péniblement.  
  
-Harry tu me déçois, toi, le survivant, même pas capable de tuer un sorcier comme moi?  
  
Le brun blêmit à son tour. Quant à Lucius, il reprit sa baguette qui avait tomber sur le sol et la dirigea sur son fils. Harry reprit lui aussi la sienne, mais dès qu'il la pointa vers l'homme, les nuages dans le ciel laissèrent place à la lune. La pièce s'illumina aussitôt et Harry ressentit une douleur fulgurante au niveau de ses tripes. Il s'effondra par terre tellement que la douleur était terrible. Sa tête commença à tourner, il voyait double et était sur le point de s'évanouir. La seule chose qu'il pu entendre avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience fut :  
  
-HARRY!!  
  
Fin Que je suis sadique, j'adore être cruelle. Et bien j'espère que vous avez aimer. À la semaine prochaine!! Et....REVIEWZ PLIZ!!! 


	10. La vengeance de Harry

GothPunk27 : Fait attention pour ne pas trop abîmer ton clavier parce que ça coûte cher. Mais merci pour tes reviews, c'est ça qui me fait continuer.  
  
Lululle : Oui je crois que je vais arrêter de vous laisser sur votre faim de la sorte. Je vais essayer d'être gentille cette fois. Merci d'être toujours au rendez-vous. Bisous!  
  
Sinon le nombre des reviews par chapitre est à la baisse et si vous voulez que je continu, il faudrait vous forcer Aller encouragez moi et je ne serai plus sadique (chantage je sais)  
  
Bon allez je m 'y met alors bonne lecture!  
  
Chapitre 10  
La vengeance de Harry  
  
Le survivant se réveilla avec un mal de tête insupportable. Tout autour de lui était blanc a pars la tâche moire qui était à ses côtés. Il était pour la énième fois à l'infirmerie. La tâche noire toute brouiller devint plus clair quand Harry s'assit sur le lit.  
  
-SIRIUS! OU EST DRAGO!!  
  
Le brun commença à s'agiter dans les drap maintenant en désordre. Il essayait de sortir mais Sirius lui en empêchait.  
  
-Calme toi Harry!  
  
-Ou il est! Répéta-t-il à nouveau.  
  
Son parrain abaissa les yeux tristement. Le survivant cessa de bouger automatiquement.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arriver Siri?  
  
-Ne t'inquiète, il n'est pas mort mais nous ne savons pas ou il est. C'est Lucius lui même qui t'a ramener ici quand tu t'es évanoui. Et nous croyons que tu t'es évanoui parce que le vampire qui t'habite commence à dévoiler le bout de son nez, je le crains. Il n'avait que Mme Pomfresh, alors il lui a dit qu'il t'avait retrouver comme ça. Il avait laisser Drago chez lui. Elle ne savais rien pour l'agressivité de Malfoy mais Sev oui. Quand il a passé donné des potions de guérisons à Pompom, elle lui à tout raconter et Severus à comprit. Il m'a tout dit. Nous ne savons pas quoi faire. On a essayer de transplaner chez lui et ensuite la poudre de cheminette mais il à tout fermer à double sort.  
  
Le brun avait tout écouter calmement mais les larmes aux yeux. Il s'inquiétait à en mourir pour son Drago. Il était conscient de toute la douleur que Lucius Malfoy pouvait donné à son fils. Autant physiquement que moralement. Il ne supportait pas l'idée que SON Drago soufre en ce moment même. Il essaya de sortir du lit à nouveau mais un lourd bras l'empoigna encore.  
  
-Désoler Sirius, dit Harry avant de le pousser brusquement. Il prit sa baguette qui reposait sur la table de chevet et lui lança un sort pour le ligoter.  
  
Il courra ensuite vers la tour des gryffondor. Entrer, il fut envahis d'une ordre d'élèves.  
  
-Harry où était tu? Demanda la voix d'une jeune femme de sixième année à la tignasse rousse.  
  
-Ça fait longtemps qu'on t'a pas vu?  
  
-Où est tu passer à longueur de journée?  
  
-Un autographe, demanda avidement Colin Crivey.  
  
-«Tu sais qui» est revenu, demanda la voix d'un jeune homme en première année.  
  
Ensuite comme si n'était pas assez, Hermione et Ron se frayèrent un chemin pour s'adresser à Harry d'une même voix :  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fichait tout ce temps?  
  
Le brun ne répondit à aucune des questions. Il se dirigea rapidement vers sa chambre et fouilla frénétiquement dans sa tonne de linge.  
  
-MERDE IL N'EST PLUS LÀ.  
  
Malheureux d'avoir eu à affronter tout ses élèves pour rien il rebroussa chemin et ressortit. Rendu en bas, les jeunes qui avaient retournés à leur occupations, s'étaient tous rués une seconde fois vers un Harry esquinté.  
  
-FOUTEZ-MOI LA PAIX BORDEL DE MERDE!! Lança un Harry exaspéré.  
  
Il reprit une course effrénée, cette fois vers sa chambre privée. Enfin, le souffle court et après avoir franchi l'escalier translucide il commença à fouiller désespérément un peu partout dans la pièce. La chambre commençait déjà à être en désordre.  
  
Et enfin il le découvrit, son balais. Il alla ouvrir l'immense fenêtre dans la chambre de bain, enfourcha son balais et décolla. Dans la maison de Malfoy, le survivant avait bien vu les entourages de la maison et il était persuadé qu'il était passé pas là, il y a de ça pas très longtemps.  
  
Pendant ce temps, encore dans la pièce vitrée – redevenue toute blanche – un Drago Malfoy était recroquevillé par terre.  
  
-Tu ne peux pas savoir comment tu me déçois mon fils. Tu salie énormément notre nom. Pourquoi tu fait ça. On dirait que tu y prends plaisir. Pourquoi ne me rejoins-tu pas, rejoins moi ,et ensemble nous combattrons Potter.  
  
-Jamais, s'offusqua Drago, et de plus JE L'AIME!!  
  
Cette déclaration dû au jeune homme un envoi de botte sur la tempe droite. Un deuxième coup gifla l'air et atterri directement sur sa mâchoire. Le sang en gicla. Drago ne criait pas mais il s'en mordait la lèvre férocement.  
  
Par après, l'homme fit apparaître un drôle d'engin grâce à sa baguette. Un semblant de revolver moldu mais ce n'était pas vraiment cela. Drago se demandait ce qu'il allait encore subir. L'homme étira ses lèvres en un rictus hargneux.  
  
-Tu vois mon fils, cet objet est moldu et c'est le seul que j'admire. Ça s'appelle un fusil à clou.  
  
Le mange-mort fit alors quelque chose de vraiment horrible. Il s'assit sur le ventre de son fils et lui empoigna le bras gauche. Il appuya le drôle d'objet dans la paume de Drago et appuya sur le gâchette. Un clou d'un décimètre en sortit immédiatement et se planta dans la chair du vampire. Celui-ci réprima un hurlement. Son père refit la même chose sur sa main droite. Il le clouait sur place. Ensuite il se redressa et s'agenouilla aux pieds de son fils. Il refit encore les même mouvement, mais cette fois, dans les chevilles.  
  
Drago faillit dégobiller sur le choc de cette douleur insupportable. Il tremblait comme un chiot nouveau né.  
  
-Harry, susurra son compagnon en reprenant son souffle, aide-moi...  
  
-Maintenant je ne te raterai pas, je vais te tuer...très lentement. Rugit le mange-mort sarcastiquement.  
  
Et c'est à ce moment que Harry arriva enfin dans la pièce, balais dans la main gauche et baguette dans la droite.  
  
-Je ne te laisserai pas faire cette fois, annonça solennellement le brun, je vais te faire souffrir salaud.  
  
Aussi vite qu'il le put, le sauveur du blond lança un sort de stupéfaction sur l'homme. Ensuite il le ligota pour être sur. Il accouru vers un jeune homme ensanglanter et presque évanoui. Il le libéra de sa torture encore à l'aide d'un sort et le prit dans ses bras.  
  
Par la poudre de cheminette il retourna à pouddlard. La poudre ne fonctionnait pas pour aller chez Malfoy mais pour partir on pouvait. Il atterrit directement à l'infirmerie. Il déposa Drago vers le lit le plus près et cria le nom de Pomfresh.  
  
-Oui, oui j'arrive, s'écria l'infirmière avec empressement.  
  
Mais avant qu'elle n'arrive, Harry retourna dans la cheminée. Il voulait seulement être certain que son Drago était en sécurité. Il retourna chez Mr. Malfoy.  
  
Celui-ci venait tout juste de dégeler de ses sorts. Il se releva en se massant le dos et reprit ses esprits.  
  
-Alors, tu veux ta revanche Potter?  
  
-Exactement...Tu n'avais aucun droit de faire ça à Drago. Je l'aime et je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive rien.  
  
Les sourcils de Lucius froncèrent et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un tout méprisant. Il détestait l'idée que son fils, un Malfoy, était gay.  
  
Après un certain délais sans geste ou paroles échangées, l'action débuta. Des jets de lumière se croisaient et se frappaient en un terrible fracas. Un sort de doloriss frappa Lucius en pleine poitrine mais il esquiva avec un sort de désarmement.  
  
En même temps que se déroulait cette bataille, Dumbledor était venu voir le blessé. Pompom avait déjà traité la majeur parties des plaies. Drago était encore très faible mais la douleur psychologique gouvernait la douleur physique. Il avait horriblement peur.  
  
-Drago, je dois te parler de quelque chose de très important. Tu n'es pas vraiment en état. J'en suis conscient, mais c'est tout de même important.  
  
Derrière les lunettes en demi-lune du professeur, des yeux solennels, fugueur et triste tout à la fois s'y cachaient.  
  
Le blond ne répondit rien, ce n'est que des yeux interrogateurs qui firent continué le directeur.  
  
-J'ai su, par une source dont j'ai toute confiance, que ton père n'était pas aussi affreux que tu le crois.  
  
-Mais...s'interposa le vampire.  
  
-Laisse-moi continuer Drago, l'arrêta paisiblement L'homme. Ton père a voulu faire partie des partisans de Voldemort certes, mais quand celui-ci lui en demandait trop – comme quand il voulait que tu devienne toi aussi mange-mort ou quand il voulait que ton père tue un membre de cette école – Ton père refusait. Depuis lors, Voldemort lançe un sort impardonnable à ton père une fois par semaine. Et tu l'aura deviner, c'est l'imperium. Ton père n'a jamais voulu te faire de mal, il l'a lui-même confirmé quand il était un peu plus lucide. Tout ça pour te faire comprendre que Lucius Malfoy, ton père, est un homme bon. Demande à Severus, il l'a bien connu. Mais il ne le reconnaît plus. Donne lui une dernière chance. Je vais tout faire pour arrêter les effets de l'impérium et tu pourra retrouver ton père même si tu ne l'a jamais vraiment eu.  
  
Drago ne savais quoi penser, mais quand il y pensait bien, son père avait été très gentil parfois avec lui. Drago pensait juste que c'était de l'hypocrisie.  
  
Mais soudain une lueur de crainte s'aventura dans les pupilles du vampire. Il s'avait que Harry voulait le tuer. Et s'il le faisait il ne pourrait jamais connaître son vrai père. Même s'il en était pas très sur. Il avait peu de lui autant qu'un chat à peur d'un chien.  
  
Lucius était maintenant par terre, il avait reçu une bonne douzaines de doloriss. Harry, quant à lui, était dans sa plus haute forme. L'homme n'avais pas réussit à l'affecter une seule fois et maintenant c'était l'instant où il devait enfin passer à l'acte. Il le va sa baguette et prononça les deux mots tant espérer :  
  
-AVADA! KEDAVRA!  
  
Fin désoler mais je suis pas capable de faire une belle fin douillette et gentille. À la semaine prochaine et REVIEWS!! 


	11. Avis à tout mes lecteurs

Avis à tout mes lecteurs; Je ne sais pas si je devrais tuer Lucius dans le prochain chapitre alors pour être plus gentille :  
  
Faites le 1 : Si vous voulez qu'il vive  
  
Et faites le 2 : Si vous voulez qu'il meure  
  
Je suis trop gentille 


	12. Severus fait enfin quelque chose d’intel...

Résultat du gentil petit sondage : ROULEMENT DE TAMBOURS.........le résultat est de 5 – Je veux qu'il crève et............19! Je veux qu'il vive !  
  
Alors désoler pour ceux qui voulait que Lucius quitte ce monde, parce qu'il va y rester. Merci d'avoir répondu en si grand nombre. J'approche du 100 reviews. C'est pas génial!!  
  
Désoler jusqu'au 23 juin je vais publier peut-être moins souvent en attendant que la période d'examen finisse. Je fais tout mon effort. Pour vous prouvez que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps; je viens juste d'étudier 2h30 de la math et je comprends encore rien. Misère!  
  
Réponse aux reviews  
  
Céline.S : Tu es un peu confuse dis-tu? Et bien relie ton review parce que je le suis autant que toi. Je l'ai relis une dizaines de fois et j'ai pu comprendre que tu aimais mieux les fics avec le couple en général. Je le dis tout de suite, je ne veux pas écrire un histoire avec seulement des câlins, des beaux becs et tout le charabias. Seulement, le prochain chapitre va ce reconcentrer sur le couple. Lui, il est destiné au père et au fils. Ensuite je verrais ce que je peux faire. Fais comme tu veux, je suis un peu peinée de perdre une aussi fidèle lectrice, mais que veux tu. Mon talent à peut-être prit un coup de froid. Merci quand même d'avoir toujours été au rendez-vous.  
  
Xeres : Promis, plus de bobos au petit Drago   
  
Alinemcb54 : Merci tes reviews me touches beaucoup  
  
Blurp3 : Je vois que tu es souvent au rendez-vous et que tu m'envois toujours un petit commentaire. Merci beaucoup. Ça me touches énormément   
  
Lululle : Hé oui, je suis désoler, mais je peux pas m'en empêcher. Mais cela est certain que je vais faire une fin super gentille pour le dernier chapitre. Promit.  
  
S.N : Tu es le fruit du débordement d'idées dans ma tête. Merci, ton idée est géniale et c'est ça que je vais faire.  
  
Nicolas : Wow ! tu as lu ma fic en une seule fois ! Ça m'encourages énormément de savoir ça. Merci et j'espère que tu vas toujours être au rendez-vous   
  
Alors j'y vais parce que je vais jamais terminé.  
  
Bonne lecture   
  
Chapitre 11  
  
Severus fait enfin quelque chose d'intelligent  
  
-AVADA KEDAVRA !  
  
En repensant à tout ce que ce traître de Malfoy avait pu faire à SON Drago, Harry n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Il avait prononcer ces mots sans vraiment y réfléchir.  
  
Seulement, quand le jet de lumière allait pour décoller du bout de bois, le survivant remarqua les yeux, mais surtout les paroles de Lucius.  
  
Ses yeux étaient nébuleux, voilés par des larmes. Et, tout bas, presque inaudible il avait prononcé ces mots :  
  
-Non...Drago, pardonne-moi...  
  
Le regard habituellement dur, froid et sévère de l'homme, avait été à l'instant, désespérer. Il s'en voulait, Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais il sentit, au plus profond de son cœur, que Lucius Malfoy regrettait tout ce qu'il avait fait.  
  
Le brun était confus, alors il leva sa baguette vers le haut, au moment même ou, la lueur verte allait faire son entrer. Le jet percuta le plafond en un énorme fracas et celui-ci s'écroula presque sur la tête de Harry. En effet le cœur trop gryffondorien du survivant avait eu pitié de ce regard qui lui rappelait t'en celui de son Drago. Il avait su aussitôt que le père souffrait autant que le fils.  
  
-Maintenant je t'amène en promenade Malfoy et si tu lance un seul sort à moi ou autre personne, je te tues, l'averti le brun. Je peux te tuer aussi facilement qu'un moustique, alors...  
  
Harry ne finit pas sa phrase. Il regarda juste l'homme avec des yeux emplie de haine et d'avertissement.  
  
Il lança un sort de ligotage aux mains de l'homme et lui prit sa baguette. Lucius ne semblait plus aucunement mauvais. Il regardait vers le bas en un air honteux. Il tremlbait.  
  
Harry amena l'homme à pouddlard. Il l'aurait bien livré au détraqueurs, mais il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit ou était Azkaban. Il allait régler tout ça avec le directeur. Dumbledor savait toujours quoi faire, c'est un homme sage se dit Harry en espérant que Lucius ne fasse pas de grabuges.  
  
Heureusement, l'école était déserte. Les élèves qui le pouvaient étaient à Pré-au-Lard et les autres dans leur sale commune. Je ne sais pas si les gens auraient bien pris la chose Le fier, l'impétueux et l'arrogant Lucius Malfoy aux prises de Harry Potter ennemi de son sublime maître des ténèbres. Presque ironique.  
  
Harry savait que trop bien qu'il avait fait preuve de laxisme. Un peu trop même. Mais ces yeux si...des yeux qui appartenaient à son Drago.  
  
Il évapora ces penser d'une main lasse et arriva enfin au bureau de Dumbledor.  
  
-Tu renfermes une sagesse formidable jeune Harry, lui annonça le directeur quand il entra. Voilà le choix le plus honnête que tu n'es fait. Drago va t'en être horriblement reconnaissant. Continua-t-il.  
  
Harry alla pour amener l'homme s'asseoir sur une chaise, mais Albus coupa les pensées du brun une nouvelle fois.  
  
-Non Harry, la place de Monsieur Malfoy n'est pas ici. Va rejoindre Drago et je m'occuperait de son cas. Ne t'inquiète pas je ne vais pas le laisser filer. Finit-il en une lueur narquoise dans ses yeux.  
  
Le survivant acquiesça et couru vers l'infirmerie. Il était avide de revoir son amour, malgré qu'il avait très peur de la tête qu'il allait avoir.  
  
Après une course effréné, il arriva enfin. Drago était assit sur le lit tout en blanc et pleurait.  
  
-Drago ! ? Susurra son petit ami emplit soudainement d'inquiétude intensive.  
  
Il le prit dans ses bras. Son corps qui paraissait avant si solide et son visage qui était si dur et sans émotion était maintenant si frêle, tremblant, sans joie...  
  
Le brun questionna le vampire du regards.  
  
Drago se ressaisit et prit une profonde inspiration :  
  
-Est-ce que...tu...l'as...tu...tué ? Bégaya-t-il nerveusement.  
  
Harry baissa la tête, il savait qu'il aurait du le tuer. Il lui dit tout bêtement :  
  
-Non, déso...  
  
Harry fut coupé par des bras qui lui enserrèrent le cou. Drago était couvert de larmes salées mais un sourire béant effaça sa morosité. Le survivant était confus, trop confus.  
  
-Mais qu'es...  
  
Encore et toujours, Harry fut coupé. Albus Dumbledor entra sur les talons de Lucius Malfoy. Le directeur fit s'asseoir l'homme et le silence se fut. Le sourire du blond s'effaça. Il recommença à pleurer, mais cette fois si, sans bruit.  
  
-Pourquoi avez-vous amené Malfoy ici professeur ? Demanda furieusement Harry.  
  
-Parce qu'on attend le professeur Rogue.  
  
Le brun remarqua que Lucius était enchaîné aux chevilles et aux poignet, il avait du essayer de s'enfuir. Ses yeux étaient aussi revenu lugubre et empreint de violence. S'il c'était retrouvé dans un dessin animé Harry serait coiffé d'une dizaine de point d'interrogation. Il ne comprenait rien à rien de ce qui se passait présentement.  
  
Après quelques minutes de répit, le maître des potions entra avec une verre dans les main. De la fumée d'une couleur indescriptible s'en échappait.  
  
Severus s'agenouilla devant l'homme enchaîné. Tout bas on l'entendit parler :  
  
-Lucius, je t'en pris, reviens l'homme d'autrefois. Mon ami d'autrefois.  
  
Et il lui fit boire tout le contenu.  
  
Le seul effet que cette substance provoqua, c'est que Lucius fondit en larmes.  
  
Severus défit les chaînes à l'aide d'un sort et s'éloigna. L'homme, les yeux ruisselant, se tourna vers son fils.  
  
-Drago...Je suis désoler...Je ne voulais pas...  
  
-Je sais, répondit-il lament, c'est Voldemort.  
  
Lucius se leva du lit et s'approcha de Drago. Le brun se retira aussitôt. L'homme s'assit aux côtés du blond et celui-ci recula de quelques centimètre et recommença à pleurer.  
  
Son père enfouit alors son visage dans ses mains, il s'en voulait tellement. Il n'avait pu se contrôler.  
  
Il raconta alors à son fils, tout ce que Voldemort lui faisait s'il n'obéissait pas. Endoloriss, torture, enfermer dans un cachot durant un mois entier avec juste des insectes pour se nourrir. Mais il ne battait jamais son fils même si Voldemort lui faisait subir tout ça. Et c'est pour cette raison que le mange noir avait alors décider de le contrôler avec LE sort impardonnable.  
  
Ensuite l'homme se tut. Il voulait tellement que son fils lui pardonne, qu'il l'aime.  
  
-Je t'aime Drago, plus que tout autre chose sur cette terre. Jamais, jamais je n'ai voulu te faire du mal...  
  
Drago avait peur, mais au fond de lui, tout était déjà pardonné. Il s'approcha de son père et l'enlaça.  
  
-Je t'aime moi aussi.  
  
Les larmes de peine laissèrent place aux larmes de joies. Le père et le fils c'était retrouvés. Il ne parlèrent pas cependant. Aucun autre mot à été échangés. Il restèrent là jusqu'à ce que Drago s'endorme avec un sourire aux coins des lèvres. Lucius partie régler quelques affaires et Harry se blottit contre son amoureux pour toute une nuit paisible.  
  
-Fin du chapitre- J'espère que vous avec aimé REVIEWS ! ! ! C'ÉTAIT UNE FIN GENTILLE TOUT LE MONDE ! ! je suis bonne hen ? 


	13. Le plus bel été de sa vie s’annonçait en...

Réponse aux reviews –  
  
GothPunk27 : Merci pour le review mais je veux pas te rendre handicapé moi là. Si té pour viré gogol arrête de lire pcq je veux pas perdre mon ami. Tk, on se revoie à fête du drapeau rouge.   
  
Lily Black : Merci pour tout tes conseils. J'avoue qu'ils sont très bien pensé. Ça aurait été une excellente idée mais je déteste les fics qui finissent mal. Du moins, ta requête pour Sirius va être approuvée. Il faut que j'en parle au moins un peu pauvre lui. Et puis c'est mon personnage préféré. Merci encore pour ton message et tes idées. Gros bisous   
  
Julie.Percevent : Wow dans tes favorites story. Ça me touches profondément. Merci -  
  
alinemcb54 : Félicitation pour tes maths, mais moi je suis presque assurer de couler. 5h d'étude tomber à l'eau. Je vais m'en remettre – Merci pour le gentil mot.   
  
Lululle : Je m'améliore n'est-ce pas ? Je suis heureuse que tu aies apprécié et que aies été une nouvelle fois au rendez-vous. Merci ! -  
  
SweetDeath, our YaoiMaster : Est-ce que je t'ai fait réellement «chialer». J'espère bien avoir réussit. Hé bien pour le dernier chapitre je compte bien en faire autant alors à vos mouchoirs ! !   
  
nicolas (nicolas.l.jeanwanadoo.fr) : Wow ! merci pour c'est beaux compliments. Ça me va droit au cœur. - bisous ! (Mais j'aimerais bien savoir, si tout veux bien me répondre, combien de temps environ, cela t'a prit, l'à lire tout d'un coup. Ce serait très gentil de ta part)  
  
Et bien si je veux finir, il va falloir que je commence alors paré vos lunette et vos pupille et laissé place au douzième chapitre.  
  
Chapitre 12  
  
Le plus bel été de sa vie s'annonçait enfin...  
  
Après que les deux amoureux s'aient réveillé et qu'ils partirent dans leurs chambre personnel, plus rien ne contraint leur vie. Cela faisait déjà quelques mois que tout s'étaient arranger. Drago n'avait presque plus peur de son père et ils s'entendaient à merveille. Seule la transformation de Harry tardait et inquiétait son petit ami.  
  
Drago lui, planait dans une brume de béatitude. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien. Une seule chose restait à régler. Quand les vacances d'été arriverait les deux seraient obliger de se séparés. Drago retournerait chez son père et Harry irait malheureusement chez les Dursley. Les deux ne voulaient pas se quitté plus de deux mois. Se serait trop durs. Harry aurait pu aller chez les Malfoy mais puisque que Lucius avait été presque le bras droit de Voldemort on ne pouvait en prendre la chance. Il y avait chez Sirius qui s'avait acheter une maison de luxe avec son 12 000 gallions mais le directeur désapprouvait une nouvelle fois.  
  
-Ha ce vieux balafré, j'en ferait du fainéant en canne si je le pouvait. S'emporta Harry en revenant du bureau de son directeur.  
  
-Calme-toi mon beau, lui répondit Drago après l'avoir embrassé, nous allons bien trouver une solution.  
  
-Je peux tout simplement pas endurer de ne pas te voir tout un été entier, grogna le survivant  
  
Ainsi lors, l'humeur de Harry demeura à son pire et ce, toute la journée. Drago essayait de le rassurer par tout les moyens mais rien à faire. De toute façon, l'ange blond n'était pas très enclin à le quitté aussi.  
  
C'est ainsi que la journée passa à la vitesse d'un escargot. De plus les deux amoureux avaient double cours de potion en matinée où Rogue passa son temps à enlever des points au pauvre brun qui n'écoutait et ne travaillait pas. Drago lançait des regards assassins à son professeur, mais rien à faire, cette tête de mule faisait toujours à son aise. 'Enlever ! Enlever point Gryffondor. Moi enlever point Potter' C'était sûrement toujours cette même réplique que l'Homo Sapiens Rogue avait en tête. C'était peut-être le parrain de Drago, mais celui-ci lui en voulait amèrement quand il s'en prenait à son Harry.  
  
Ensuite, à l'horreur de tous, ils avaient double cours avec la veille chouette en après-midi. Le centaure avait été démit de ces fonction par la cause d'un abrutie de ministre au nom de Fudge qui disait dangereux de faire entrer une telle bête sauvage. Par la suite, la vieille harpie voyant que Ombrage était partie pour ne pas revenir, elle revint. Entament alors de grand jurons qu'il ne vaut mieux pas mentionner.  
  
Aujourd'hui les élèves abordaient une deuxième fois, la boule de cristal. La dernière fois avait été une catastrophe puisque personne à part les deux aguicheuses collées aux basques du professeur, avaient réussit à prédire quelque chose d'acceptable.  
  
Drago regardait intensément cette boule au contraire de son compagnon qui avait la tête couché sur la table ronde. Il ne dormait pas, mais c'était à la veille. La boule avait été vide bien longtemps, mais maintenant de la fumée rouge s'élevait de l'intérieur. La fumée prit alors la forme d'une...tête de mort.  
  
-Bon ! Qui doit mourir aujourd'hui ? Se demande ironiquement le blond pour lui-même.  
  
Rien ne l'inquiétait vraiment, quelqu'un devait mourir à tout les jours dans cette classe et se n'est pas aujourd'hui que cela changerait.  
  
Seulement, la crainte finit par l'envahir quand de la bouche de la tête de mort, surgit un serpent. La fumée rouge devint alors verte. La tête et le serpent étaient vert omit les yeux du reptile qui prirent une teinte argenté.  
  
Et c'est alors que la vieille chouette vit, ce que détenait le cristal du jeune Malfoy.  
  
-C'EST CE SOIR QUE TOUT VA CE PASSER, Cria-t-elle en un long râle faisait ainsi sursauté Harry qui s'était maintenant belle et bien réveillé. Il ouvrit alors les yeux et vit son professeur comme en troisième année. Elle était énormément tendue et ses yeux baignaient dans le néant. Elle était en transe.  
  
-Harry Potter, trace ton chemin ce soir et sauve-nous, Susurrait-elle maintenant, sauve ton amour et nous tous, parce que c'est ce soir que tout va se passer. Fait couler le sang et tu vaincras...  
  
Par après ses yeux qui n'avaient pas clignés une seule fois battaient maintenant comme les ailes d'un papillon. Elle jetait des regards frénétique à toute la classe.  
  
-Désoler chers élèves, je crois bien que je me suis assoupie, se désola-t- elle. Ensuite elle s'élança sur la boule de cristal de Drago et fondit presque en larme en lui annonçant la nouvelle :  
  
-On non ! Mon garçon, j'ai bien peur que ce cours est votre dernier. Vous allez mourir ce soir Malfoy. Je suis désoler pour vous mais on ne peut changer le destin. Soyez courageux. Finit-elle en lui tapotant l'épaule.  
  
Le reste du cours ce passa normalement, disons un peu plus normalement. Harry et Drago, un peu sous le choc descendirent les nombreuses marches pour fuirent ce fourneaux et cette folle une fois pour toute. Il ne restait que quelques pas pour arriver à leur chambre personnelle quand quelque chose vint taper sur l'épaule du survivant. Celui-ci se retourna terriblement vite et soupira de soulagement quand il vit le directeur. Trelawney l'avait pour la deuxième fois, vraiment inquiété.  
  
-Venez dans mon bureau tout les deux, demanda doucement Dumbledor, l'heure est arrivée, la guerre est commencée j'en ai bien peur.  
  
Les trois hommes revinrent alors sur leurs pas et se rendirent au bureau en question. Leurs tête auraient été coiffées de gros points d'interrogations s'ils auraient été des dessins animés.  
  
A destination le survivant et son compagnon purent voir que de nombreuses chaises avaient été ajouté. Et qu'elles étaient presque toutes prises. Toute l'ordre du phénix était là. Et aussi...l'A.D. Tonks, Maugrey, Rogue, Kingsley, Sirius aux côtés de Remus et tout les autres. Il y avait Neville, cho, Hermione, Ron. Ils y étaient tous. Lucius Malfoy était aussi là. Et tout les professeurs excepté Sybille. La pièce était disons le, très bien remplie. Il n'y avait plus de place.  
  
Harry et Drago s'assirent chacun sur une chaise et attendirent. Le directeur prit alors la parole :  
  
-Vous avez tous été convoqués aujourd'hui pour deux raison. Premièrement, j'ai reçu une lettre du ministre. Voldemort...-Des frissons parcoururent toute la pièce- et ses manges-morts, ont une nouvelle fois pénétré au ministère dans le but sérieux de refaire la prophétie. Source de notre cher Lucius maintenant de notre côté. Il nous a été très utiles. Depuis une semaine, il se rend chez ses anciens confrères pour leur prendre un cheveux et les enfermés quelques part. Bien attachés et sans baguette.  
  
Tout le monde regardait le directeur un peu bizarrement, ils ne comprenaient plus rien. En voyant cela, Albus sourit et fit un signe de la tête détendant pour que l'agitation mentale cesse.  
  
-Deuxièment, continua-t-il, c'est aujourd'hui ou jamais. C'est aujourd'hui que Voldemort retrouvera le summum de sa puissance si nous l'arrêtons pas. J'ai bien peur que Harry ne pourrait plus rien faire s'il réussissait à atteindre son objectif ce soir. Voici donc le plan. Avec chacun des cheveux des mange-mort, sauf celui de Peter Pettigrow, Lucius ne l'a pas trouvé, Severus a fait du polynectar. Il nous faudra un volontaire pour chacun des cheveux. Ceux qui auront prit l'apparence d'un disciple iront à la réunion qui à lieu dans une heure. Severus à réussit à renforcer la potion et vous allez tenir trois heure. Après environ un quart d'heur, tous les autres et moi de même allons y aller. La bataille débutera ainsi. On commence par tuer ou pétrifié Peter...  
  
-Je le ferai, lança d'un ton très déterminé Sirius.  
  
-D'accord ,continua le directeur, Sirius va tuer Pettigrow et les autres on se lance sur Voldemort. Jetez-lui des sorts sans arrêt. Il sera déboussolé en voyant que ses mange-mort se retourne contre-lui. Pendant se temps, D'autre auror qui ne font pas partit de l'ordre et qui sont envoyés par Fudge, iront chercher les vrai mange-mort pour les amenés à Azkanban. On aura donc aucun soucis avec les disciples. Une chose de moins. Maintenant Harry, tu te souviens quand le voile à prit ton parrain, l'interpeller hocha la tête nonchalamment, et bien ta revanche sera de jeter Voldemort au delà du voile. Ensuite nous condamneront le précipice pour que plus personne ne puisse en sortir. Mais c'est seulement toi Harry qui doit le faire. Cela devrait bien se dérouler puisque avec tout ces sorts reçu, il sera probablement très faible. Espérons-le.  
  
-Des questions ? Conclut-il.  
  
Un moment de répit s'installa dans la salle. Seul un jeune homme se tortillait d'envie de lever sa main.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, demanda sèchement Severus à Londubat.  
  
Celui-ci arrêta aussitôt de se tordre et abaissa sa tête devenue couleur tomate.  
  
-Rien professeur, dit-il plein de regret.  
  
-Et bien alors, continua le maître des potions, je vais nommer un nom et celui qui voudra bien la prendre décidez-vous avant demain matin.  
  
Il prit une valise aux côtés de sa chaise et la mit sur le bureau du directeur. Il l'ouvrit de ses longs doigts agiles et une vingtaine de fioles au contenu dégouttant -au souvenir de Harry- s'y trouvait. Il prit la première fiole et lu une étiquette :  
  
-Bellatrix ! grogna Rogue.  
  
Le silence s'installa une nouvelle fois dans la salle. Pendant quelques minutes.  
  
-J'ai demander de ne pas me faire attendre jusqu'à demain matin. Lança le professeur impatient.  
  
Mme Pomfresh leva une main nonchalante et c'est ainsi qu'une vingtaine de personnes surtout adulte hérita d'une substance visqueuse.  
  
-Buvez maintenant, annonça joyeusement Dumbledor.  
  
La plupart des professeurs, Tonks, Maugrey et Kingsley élevèrent synchroniquement leur fioles et burent. Leur visage se crispèrent sous le goût répugnant et la transformation se fit. Londubat se tortillait encore plus sur sa chaise, il croyait presque avoir sous les yeux les vrai manges- morts. Severus arriva à ses côtés et lui mit une main blafarde sur son épaule.  
  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas, susurra Severus à son élève, tout va bien aller Neville.  
  
Le teint rosi, celui-ci se détendit et respira à fond jusqu'à ce que Dumbledor annonce que les transformés devait se rendre au ministère et que les autres en feraient autant dans quinze minutes.  
  
OoOoOoOoO  
  
-Mon maître, improvisa Maugrey changer en Mcnair, je ne voudrais pas vous déplaire mais ne devrait-on pas attendre notre cher Lucius avant de débuter.  
  
-Non ! Hurla Voldemort en lançant un Doloriss à Maugrey.  
  
Voldemort voulait déjà commencer de rassembler la prophétie mais juste cinq minutes avait débuté depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. C'était trop tôt.  
  
Les faux disciples réussirent tout de même à faire tarder le plan du seigneur des ténèbres. Pas sans doloriss mais ils réussirent tout de même.  
  
Les quinze minutes s'écoulèrent et le restant de l'armée sortirent de trois portent différentes. Le maître et ses faux disciples étaient dans la pièce du voile. Comme prévue selon la source de Lucius. Il y avait trois portes. Une derrière le méchant Voldy et les deux autres derrière les faux Manges- morts d'ou arriva les autres.  
  
Juste Harry s'était placé devant la porte ou en l'ouvrant il allait découvrir son plus grand ennemi. Il était déjà placé et attendait le signale. Son cœur battait la chamade. Il avait peur de perdre son Drago dans la bataille.  
  
-Ça va bien aller mon beau, lui dit Drago revenant du reste de l'armée.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Se lamenta Harry, tu devrais être avec les autres.  
  
L'ange blond entoura le cou du survivant de ses bras et approcha ses lèvres des celles de son compagnon. Il se frôlèrent un instant et puis s'usinèrent violemment. Harry entrouvrit la bouche pour laisser place à son compagnon et celui-ci en profita pour y pénétrer sa langue. C'était comme un dernier baisé plein de peur et de remords. Il se séparèrent juste quand Sirius vint chercher le blond.  
  
-Tu ne devrais pas être ici en ce moment entrain de...Commença Sirius, je sais que c'est très excitant d'être ici en pleine action mais se n'est pas vrai le moment idéal.  
  
Sirius prit alors avec beaucoup de regret Drago par les épaules et l'amena ou il devait être. Il fit cela bien sur après avoir serrer son filleul entre ses bras tellement fort que le brun en eu le souffle coupé.  
  
Tout le monde à leur poste, Harry vit enfin des étincelle rouge et or se dévoilés. Un sort très puissant poussé par l'adrénaline du brun fit exploser la porte et il put voir un homme pas très humain de dos devant lui.  
  
-Tom ! Nous avons à parler, susurra Harry d'un ton très agressif.  
  
L'interpeller se retourna les yeux grand ouvert. Il ne savait plus ce qui se passait et il était très déboussolé.  
  
Aussitôt que Voldemort se retourna au complet, Harry lui lança un avada kedavra très puissant en plein sur le visage. En même temps le reste de l'armée avait lancer eux aussi un sort impardonnable.  
  
Pendant ce temps Sirius s'occupait de Peter.  
  
-Sale ordure, siffla Sirius, trahir des amis, toi, allié de ce Voldemort...  
  
Sirius donna un coup de point sur le rond visage de Pettigrow. Celui-ci se retrouva sur le dos, Sirius en profita pour lui envoyer un pied dans s es côtes. Par la suite il se transforma en chien et mordit la nuque du petit homme qui en finissait plus de se lamenter. Il lui déchira une bonne partie du cou mais vit qu'avec Voldemort on avait un peu de diffilculté. Il se remit en homme et lança le sort impardonnable de la mort sur se qui restait de Peter. Son âme s'envola.  
  
Pendant cette grande bataille, la nuit était tomber et la pleine lune gouvernait maintenant le ciel. Harry était en plein duel avec Tom quand une douleur suraiguë l'atteignit aux gencives et aux tripes. Ses canines s'allongeaient et s'aiguisait. Voldemort n'en profitait même pas pour l'achever. Plus aucun jet de lumière vint atteindre personne. On regardait tous Harry gueuler de mal. Drago voulait l'aider mais il était figer sur place.  
  
Le survivant était trop endoloris et tomba par terre. Il resta quasiment inconscient pendant quelques secondes et quand il se releva personne ne le reconnaissait. Son visage était très blême et ses yeux d'un rouge larmoyant. Il avança de quelques pas vers le seigneur des ténèbres. Il ne marchait pas, il planait gracieusement.  
  
-C'est terminé Tom, dit mielleusement le brun, j'en peux plus de toi et tes meurtres, je vais te tuer.  
  
En signe d'effarement Voldemort se mit à rire malgré sa grandissante inquiétude.  
  
-Première POTTER ! Arrête de m'appeler de ce nom fut il mon père. Deuxièmement POTTER ! C'EST MOI QUI VAIS TE TUER.  
  
Seulement Tom n'eut point le temps d'attaquer Harry parce que celui-ci avait déjà été planter ses canines naissantes dans la gorge de Voldemort. Il lui aspirait son sang et son pouvoir en même temps à une vitesse incalculable.  
  
Les jambes du seigneur des ténèbres n'étaient plus capable de le porter. Harry le déposa doucement par terre en continuant toujours de lui voler son sang. Le survivant arrêta après qu'il soit presque sans flux sanguin. Et c'est la que le visage hideux de Voldemort redevint ce qu'il était avant que le noir l'envahisse. Un jeune homme au cheveux d'ébène et au visage séduisant mais blême était étendu pas terre, presque mort.  
  
Tom ouvrit les yeux et regarda Harry :  
  
-(1)Je...suis...déso...ler.  
  
Sans perdre plus de temps, le brun le reprit dans ses bras et le jeta par delà le voile. Comme prévue, Albus fit tout les sorts destinée à le condamné et tous repartirent au château sans aucun mots.  
  
OoOoOoOoO  
  
La guerre était finit et gagné. Au château une grande fête avait eu lieu et tous racontait à leur façon comment il avait contribué à la perte du seigneur des ténèbres. Seulement deux personnes n'avait pas été à al fête. Drago et Harry avait rejoins leur chambre et comblaient leur excitation de tout à l'heur. Il faisait l'amour comme si s'était leur dernier jour à vivre. Ils se rejoignirent tout les deux dans un orgasme enivrant pour se blottir l'un contre l'autre par la suite et s'échanger un «Je t'aime»  
  
OoOoOoOoO  
  
L'été était arrivé et Drago allait vivre chez Sirius avec SON Harry. Les deux jeunes hommes, valises à la main, entrèrent dans la maison ou Sirius était déjà supposé être.  
  
Effectivement il était là. Parce qu'au deuxième étage, on attendait un lit grincer et un Sirius crier :  
  
-Remus ! ! !  
  
Les deux jeunes hommes se mirent à rire. Harry malicieusement d'un ton naturellement naîf dit à très haute voix :  
  
-SIRIUS ! ! ON EST ARRIVÉ ! ! !  
  
Le lit arrêta automatiquement de grincer et un attendit un «PUTAIN DE MERDE» mal contrôlé.  
  
-QUOI TU N'ES PAS CONTENT DE ME VOIR ?  
  
Il se remirent à rire jusqu'à se qu'il soient par terre main sur un ventre douloureux. Seulement, par après, ils émittèrent Remus et Sirius et allèrent dans le salon juste à côtés.  
  
Enfin Drago allait être complètement libre pour une fois. Le plus bel été de sa vis s'annonçait bel et bien.  
  
(1) j'aurais faillit changer cette phrase par : Harry...je suis ton père...S'aurait été drôle.  
  
Fin de la fin de toute les fins. Dernier chapitre, alors je veux tout vos commentaires massacrez le bouton GO dans le bas de la page.  
  
J'espère que vous avez apprécié. J'ai été gentille, le chapitre est long et il finit bien.  
  
Je voulais ensuite m'en mettre aux slash Harry/Severus mais je n'ai pas le temps, il faut que je finisse le livre que j'ai débuter. Alors si vous voyez L.A Veillette sur un roman un jour et bien c'est moi à un de ses jours - 


	14. Merci

Ouais je sais que j'aurais du faire ça depuis longtemps mais le temps me manquait. Je veux tous vous remercier pour tout les reviews, même ceux qui critiques. Je voulais savoir exactement vos opinions et je l'ai eu. Merci pour tout les commentaires, les idées, les critiques. Ma façon d'écrire à améliorer grâce à vous.   
Je vous aimes fort fort fort et je vous fait tous des bisous tout baveux...   
Merci à : Minerve, Lullule, Eowyn Malefoy, Nicolas, SweetDeath our YaoiMaster, Laurise Potter Ylönen, GothPunk27, Alinemcb54, Onarluca, Ange de la mort, Lily Black, Julie.Percevent, Lo Hana ni, XD, S.N, Séverine, Ouky, ShadowSaphir, Marine, Mifibou, Not very Talkative, Crystal Yuy, LLS, 

Chloe-Sullivan-Kent, Silgil, Spinelle, Kikoo, Snowbell, LN, Celine.S, Xeres,

Blurp3, Myncat, Vallou, Céline402, MickPotter-Malefoy, Sybel 26,

Cordelune, Kamy, Lyana, Mylou, Tite Shnoll, Alyssa, Isa Malefoy, JoHp5,

Zaz, Elfe, Celinette, Mae Kusanagi, Griffy07, Galaria, Hannage.

Merci encore et je voudrais en profiter pour faire un peu de publicité :

J'avais dit que j'arrêterais les fics pour terminer le bouquin que j'ai débuter, mais ça été plus fort que moi. J'ai écrit une one-shot Severus/Harry.

Petit Résumer : Harry c'est découvert des sentiments pour Rogue lors de l'été de ses 15 ans. Pendant une année entière il en bave. Quand vient le jour de la dernière bataille, un nouveau sort impardonnable à été créer par le méchant Voldy. Ceux qui ont subi le sort, soufrent pendant un mois et meurt par la suite.

Severus en est atteint. Harry va tout essayer pour conquérir le cœur de son professeur et le sauver grâce à son amour. S'aura-t-il réussir? Allez lire et donner moi des nouvelles, je n'ai pas beaucoup de reviews encore.

Le titre c'est : **Juste une fois...**

Merci encore 


End file.
